


Lust Incarnate

by RivetingFabrications



Series: You are My Sweet Temptation [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Altar Sex, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Confessional Sex, Dirty Talk?, Hurt/Comfort, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Rimming, Swearing, Wet Dream, i suck at adding tags as i go along, incubus dick grayson, instrumental organ sex, priest!jason, rating will probably go up?, some religion stuff, tim won't appear until second chapter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-05-05 18:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 20,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5385629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RivetingFabrications/pseuds/RivetingFabrications
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The incubus haunting Father Todd is unrelenting and determined to get his way, and he knows every button of Jason's to push. Especially when Jason is repressing his desires for Timothy Drake, a younger man who's lost everyone dear to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kyrie

            Jason’s patience was wearing thin, the cross a heavy weight where it dangled from his neck. The churchgoers had long left, but there was something permeating the air, something both frightening familiar and strange that unnerved him.

            “Show yourself, demon,” he growled viciously. “I know you are here.” The pulpits were empty, the church a wide and lonely place and he stood alone at the altar with the Virgin Mary casting her serene expression down unto him.

            But not for long. The candles one by one winked out. Moonlight filtered through pallid stained glass colours, aged a century too long.

            The incubus that had been haunting him every waking and sleeping moment materialized, his sultry smirk revealing sharp incisors.

            “Why, Father,” he purred, his lustful tone full of insinuations. “You’re looking quite tired tonight.”

            “And whose fault is that?” snapped Jason, his hand raising unconsciously to clasp the cross.

            “Well, mine, obviously,” shrugged the incubus carelessly. The demon sauntered over, a hand reaching out to graze Jason’s cheekbone teasingly. The priest swatted it away irately.

            “Not showing your full nature?” scoffed Jason, noting the lack of horns and a tail. “Pointless.”

            “I thought you like me more without them, Jason,” pouted the incubus coquettishly. “Whenever they’re out you start waving that silly Bible of yours like it’ll rid you of me even though we’ve established that it doesn’t.” The demon leaned casually against the altar, and Jason hated himself a little for noticing the curves of his hips jutting out.

            “Believe me, demon, if I knew your real name, you’d be a pile of cinders by now.” Jason shook his head in disgust. The incubus only laughed.

            “I keep _telling_ you to call me Dick. It’s not my fault you’re so stubborn. Still, I suppose that’s a part of your charm.”

            “Like hell I’m calling you something like that!” snapped Jason, carding a hand through the streak of white in his hair. The demon only smirked, crossing his legs and tilting his head to the side in mock innocence.

            “Scout’s honor, it’s what my friends call me. I’d even swear it here, but, that probably wouldn’t end well. By the way, it’s hot when you swear, especially up by the pulpit. Turns me on.” Dick stretched and casually tilted backwards until he was lying on the altar, back arching shamelessly.

            Jason only clicked his tongue, turning his back on the incubus. “Go back to wherever you come from. I’ve said it before that I’m not interested in your little games and I’ll say it again.”

            “Oh please, I make your celibate life _way_ more interesting. Besides...I wouldn’t even be able to step foot on holy ground if you didn’t want me to stick around.” Dick materialized in front of Jason, abruptly wrapping himself around Jason and rutting obscenely against him. Jason's eyes widened as Dick’s tongue flicked out to circle the shell of his ear before nibbling at the lobe.

            “Feel that?” whispered Dick seductively. “You _do_ want me. And you know why I can set foot here, why I can touch you even with that cross around your neck? It’s ‘cause you don’t believe in God.” He arched shamelessly; a flush of red colored Jason’s cheeks as teeth tugged at the clerical collar and he felt Dick’s coyly lithe frame pressing against him in all the right places. He disengaged the incubus’ arms before pushing him away roughly.

            “You lie. I’ve served God for years; you can’t waltz in here and dictate what I do or don’t believe.” He felt his heart accelerate a little.

            “ _Oh_?” Dick’s eyebrows shot up. “Cute. You’re so far deep in denial you don’t even see it.” He crossed his arms. “Well, if you’re _really_ not interested...I did see that pretty boy who came by a few weeks ago; sweet boy, but so lost….perhaps I’ll take my time seducing him, savoring him…” Dick licked his lips, and the predatory gleam sent shivers down Jason’s spine.

            “Who the hell are you talking about?”

            It was Dick’s turn to laugh. “You know who I’m talking about, Jason. Cheekbones like a damn Michelangelo, gorgeous blue eyes and porcelain skin like a doll’s. He’d fit in your arms while you deflowered him…and oh, he’d _let_ you bend him over the way you won’t let yourself dream. Heartbroken little bird, little lamb, makes you want to comfort him...” Dick bit off the start of a moan and Jason’s eyes widened.

            “You’re delusional, demon. No one like that exists.” Dick only snorted at that, eyes narrowing shrewdly.

            “Fine, fine, I’ll spell it out for you since you wanna act obtuse. Poor little Timmy Drake, the one with the _generous_ donations to fix up the leaking church roof. Drops by your sermons even though he’s not technically _religious_. The one that you wanna fuck so bad that I can actually _taste_ the sexual tension.”

            Jason froze. “Wha- what the hell, demon, I don’t know where you got that –”

            “Oh, don’t lie to me, Father,” breathed Dick, cupping his jaw and tugging his chin gently down to lock eyes with him. “Can't tell me you didn’t get remotely hard in that confessional booth when he admitted to being attracted to men? That he’d sinfully loved his best friend before they were separated by death even when he’d been dating a woman? I bet you imagined how he looked like during his admission - gorgeous eyelashes fluttering down with shame, pale cheeks tinged pink, those perfect lips trembling in fear, and _oh_ , oh so desperate for validation.”

            “He- He wasn’t fully conscious of his feelings at the time –” whispered Jason, too stunned to tear himself out of Dick’s grasp, too traitorously turned on at the filthy descriptions.

            “It’s still a crime in the eyes of the lord, Father.” retorted Dick. “ _You_ know that. That’s why you’re scared – scared because he is _your temptation_ and you know it deep down. You want him the way a man should desire a woman, and you’d damn yourself with him if you weren’t so stubborn. But since you’re so adamant about denying yourself, maybe I’ll snatch him up.” Dick’s eyes glittered mischievously. “Give him sweet dreams instead of nightmares about the dead, care for him in the way no one else can or will.”

            “You won’t lay a hand on him,” spat Jason. “Your target – is me!”

            “Then, I suppose you’d better make for a satisfying meal,” murmured Dick, tracing Jason’s jawline with his tongue. “And believe me when I say foreplay makes the feast ten times as good.”

            Jason knew he’d been shamelessly and blatantly baited, and the thought made him flush with anger. “What kind of man would I be if I let you have it all your way?” he retorted, once again pushing away the demon of his desires. “You’ll have to work harder than that demon.”

            Dick licked his lips in anticipation, and Jason’s eyes flickered down to the movement. “It’s always the most difficult prey that taste the sweetest after the hunt,” he murmured, the glint of teeth sending an unwelcome tingle down Jason’s spine. “As much as I want to wrap my legs around that sexy waist of yours, I think that’s more than enough for one night. See you around, handsome.” Before Jason could react, Dick planted a wet kiss along his cheek and vanished, leaving Jason alone in the church with his pulse thrumming and his heartbeat unsteady.

            “Oh God,” he whispered, swallowing thickly and clasping the cross once again. “Don’t abandon me now.”


	2. Agnus Dei

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the positive feedback! It means a lot to me :)

                Jason’s throat was parched, his mouth so dry he couldn’t swallow. Tim Drake stood in front of him, his sharp and aristocratic features softened by the hair framing his face. One hand was loosely wrapped around his other arm across his chest, as if he were trying to make himself as unobtrusive as possible. The sunset cast lingering shadows and Jason saw Tim’s eyes flicker briefly in self-doubt.

                “Father Todd,” Tim said at last. There was so much vulnerability there in his eyes, so much passion that had been buried under so much sorrow, and it made Jason’s heart twist painfully. Then Tim was striding forward. Before Jason could react, say something, Tim was already standing on tiptoe and flinging caution to the winds. His palms clasped around Jason’s broad shoulders as leverage as he pressed a firm and desperate kiss to the priest’s mouth.

                It was wrong. It went against everything Jason had ever stood for, ever fought for. Jason was weak, and he let himself fall into the warmth of the younger man. He crushed Tim’s body to his, eliciting a soft gasp from those perfect lips. It was shameful, the way Jason’s teeth tugged at Tim’s bottom lip for entrance. The action brought back a faint recollection from back when he lived on the streets, back when he’d been a resentful and bitter adolescent angry with the world. But Tim’s lips parted and Jason banished those thoughts back to the dark corners of his mind once again.

He coaxed Tim’s lips to move against his, delving into Tim’s mouth as Tim made little noises in the back of his throat. The way Tim kissed was clumsy and shy, but so endearing that Jason hummed, tilting his head as Tim’s tongue finally darted out for a taste of his own.

Tim’s hands were flexing along his shoulders even as Jason’s stroked his spine, and they broke apart for breath. Tim’s lips were parted and swollen, and _jesus_ , Jason knew he was damned.

“F-Father,” Tim breathed, licking his lips uncertainly. “I – I want you – need you _now_.” With that admission his palms laid flat against Jason’s chest and gently pushed him backwards into the pew behind him. Then Tim was crawling into his lap, fingers fisting into the fabric of his cassock, and Jason forgot how to breathe.

He surged forward, capturing Tim’s shy lips again to drink him down like a man lost in a desert. He swallowed Tim’s moans and whimpers, exchanged them for his own as they rocked against each other and damned themselves with the evidence of their desires. Their panting seemed to echo in the empty church, and it made Jason’s stomach coil with heat.

They broke apart reluctantly, and then Tim’s hand reached out to stroke Jason’s hardness, and Jason groaned at the blissful pressure, eyes fluttering closed. Tim’s other hand traced Jason’s jaw tenderly.

_I can’t do this._

In one fluid motion, Jason shoved Tim out of his lap and stood up. Tim landed hard on the stones bewildered and confused. The ghostly trace of fingers along Jason’s jawline had been too reminiscent of hands belying claws, a sinful, decadent being cajoling Jason to succumb to his base desires. He should have discarded worldly pleasures years ago; he _had_ discarded them, but Tim was his weakness, the perfect broken angel of Gotham.

“Get out,” he breathed harshly, willing himself back under control. Tim gazed up at him pitifully from where he had crumpled.

“F-Fathe-“ But Jason was done listening, and before he was even fully conscious, his eyes snapped open, the blissful dream evaporating.

Jason jerked awake to the grey ceiling of his room, his hair plastered to his forehead with sweat. He exhaled heavily, the uncomfortable stickiness in his boxers and his raging erection reminding him of his teenage years.

“Demon,” he barked, surveying the darkness of his room. The sun hadn’t risen yet, but it would in an hour or so at his estimate. There was no response. “Dick!”

The incubus materialized, his outline blurred like gasoline fumes on a summer day before sharpening. “I do like it when you say my name,” he purred, nuzzling Jason where he still lay in bed and stretching out alongside Jason’s body.

“I don’t give a shit what you like or not,” growled Jason furiously, feeling a bit of the rage of his youth simmering in his gut and a sliver of hardness born from the Gotham street slipping into his voice. “I want you to stay the hell out of my dreams. Are we fucking clear on that?”

The incubus blinked in confusion. “Huh? I didn’t –” His eyes suddenly dilated and Dick’s nostrils flared. Jason realized what the demon was surely doing and felt a mixture of shame and disgust well up in his stomach.

“Oh, _Father_ ,” crooned Dick silkily. “What do we have here?”

“Don’t play coy with me! This is your work, demon!” snarled Jason. God, as if he hadn’t already been running on little sleep as it were. He wanted to throttle the stupid incubus that had decided to make his life absolutely wretched.

Dick only rolled his eyes and examined his nails in a show of boredom. “Oh please, you can’t go about blaming other people for your own problems. That’s rude, even if I _am_ a demon of seduction. You’re an adult; it’s not like you’ve never had a pervy dream before.” His eyes flickered up in a curl of interest then. “So, tell me, what were you dreaming about? Me? Or your paramour?” He smirked devilishly.

 Jason gritted his teeth in aggravation. “None of your business,” he grunted. “And since you obviously arranged it, there’s really no point in asking.”

“Uh huh.” Just as Jason moved to get up, Dick swung a leg over him to straddle and trap him under the blankets. “Seriously, I didn’t do anything. So before you go around accusing me, let me just tell you that if I were responsible for any of your little wet dreams, _you’d definitely know_. I like leaving my mark.” He licked his lips salaciously.

Jason took a second to process it, before mortification fully hit. “Shit,” he muttered, distracted from trying to get out from under Dick’s weight. “You’re saying that –“

“That’s right, darling,” purred Dick sensually. “That was _all_ you. So, I’m guessing it was sweet little Tim you were dreaming about? I’m jealous.” Dick rocked his hips downwards. Jason grunted as Dick’s thighs bracketed him tightly. “Looks like it was a good one. Seriously, I don’t understand humans at all. Just fuck him already; you obviously want to.”

“Go to hell.”

“Rude. Seriously, with a mouth like that how did you become a man of the church?” Dick purposefully rubbed against Jason but then slid off the bed much to the priest’s surprise. Warily, Jason watched as the demon’s hips swayed tantalizingly. “Still, I won’t fuck you just yet.”

“Can’t or won’t?” snorted Jason dismissively, secretly relieved.

The responding smirk was dark and sultry. “Oh, Jason. You really don’t get it. Isn’t it more satisfying when I get to watch you struggle not to cave to your base instincts? Just let _go_. Watching you struggle not to give in is half the fun. The other half is when you’ll crack and _beg_ me to fuck you.”

“I’ll never do that,” swore Jason.

“That’s what they all say. See ya, Father. Have fun dealing with your problem down there.” Dick saluted him cheekily and disappeared yet again. Jason groaned, flopping back on the bed, his boxers more uncomfortable than ever. He threw an arm over his eyes, wanting to sink back into sleep and futilely tried to will his erection away.

This was _hell_.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason was helping out at the soup kitchens that had been initially opened by Drake Industries as a way for the rich to give back to the community. He was in normal clothes, simply giving out bread and soup as the needy clustered around him. A television in the corner played the local news though it was muted. There was a rain shower expected to happen later in the afternoon, and the clouds hovering over Gotham attested to that.

As the number of people began to dwindle and Jason could afford to take a break, his eyes lingered on the television screen. The subtitles on the screen gave him pause: _Drake heir visits father’s memorial on anniversary of death._

On screen, Timothy Jackson Drake was getting out of a polished limousine, paparazzi swarming him. A practiced smile graced his face, fitting with his pressed suit and artfully mussed hair. This was the confident businessman who had pulled Drake Industries away from the brink of bankruptcy, the charming prodigy who could successfully negotiate business deals worth millions of money.

It was a man Jason could barely recognize as the Tim Drake he knew.

                It was for the best, Jason reminded himself, as he dished out more bowls of soup and arranged them neatly on trays. Tim Drake’s presence at the church might inexplicably lift the corners of his mouth, but in the end, the young man would eventfully stop visiting once he had the strength to move past the deaths he had witnessed. As a priest, Jason was supposed to guide him, not fall in love with him. Tim needed someone, but that someone could never be him.

                Yet as he accepted the profuse thanks of a woman that followed his sermons, who touched his arm as if she could connect with God through him, Timothy Drake was resting a wreath atop his father’s marble grave and rising up to face north, the direction in which the church lay.


	3. Credo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any weird formatting!

                Tim shivered as the rainclouds broke over Gotham, water soaking through his suit and plastering his hair to his head. He’d sent his driver off early, needing time to sort out his thoughts. He was now regretting that decision as the rain chilled his skin. His pace quickened as he passed through the rusted iron gates that remained open at all hours. It was foolish coming here, so late in the afternoon that the last service had probably ended ages ago, but Tim’s feet had a mind of their own. An overhang gave him refuge under an ugly stone gargoyle, and attempted to swipe his hair into a less unruly mess.

                “What the hell am I doing?” he muttered to himself distractedly. He should have returned to his office, finished his accumulated paperwork, rewritten the firewall code to debug it, or even simply returned home to sleep.

                Yet Tim didn’t want to go home. Home meant vast emptiness and the gnawing reminder of the lack of loved ones in his life. Months ago he had wandered aimlessly on sleepless nights, unwittingly losing himself in self-isolation. Until one evening he had stumbled across this church at the ends of the universe bordering the city limits. Derelict though it was, the church gave him a sense of comfort. It brought back memories of a powerful, steady voice resonating with soothing reassurances and– 

                _Dammit, don’t go there._ Tim knocked his head against the pillar. He needed to get his mind out of the gutter. Abruptly he shrieked when a sudden stream of freezing water poured from the gargoyle’s waterspout and soaked him. Realizing he must have inadvertently dislodged a waterspout blockage, probably leaves, Tim cursed his stupidity.

                “Is someone there?” Tim froze like a deer in headlights as Father Todd rounded the corner, eyebrows furrowed in concern. He stopped short at the sight of Tim looking like a drowned rat, mouth parting in surprise.

                “Hey,” mumbled Tim sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck unconsciously. “Long time no see.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

                Dick was nowhere to be seen, of that Jason was grateful as he ushered Tim in.

                “First off, I need you out of those wet clothes,” ordered the priest as he closed the heavy oaken doors. “You’ll catch a cold if you don’t. I’ll check if there’s any clothes that might fit you and get you something hot to drink.”

                “T-thanks,” mumbled Tim, embarrassed at being caught in such an untidy state. His teeth chattered slightly. The church was cold with its high vaulted ceiling, and Jason guided him towards his own quarters where he normally stayed in. Jason could see the goosebumps along Tim’s exposed neck, little rivulets still trickling from his hair down his skin and under his clothes, and Jason had to repress the surge of desire that abruptly flared through him. “Sorry about messing up your floor; I’ll help mop up the puddles,” continued the younger man.

                “Please, don’t mention it. Really though, what are you doing here, Tim? Not that I’m unhappy to see you, but mass ended awhile ago.”

                There were any number of reasons explaining why Tim had shown up, but his traitorous mouth moved before Tim’s mind fully processed what he was saying. “I missed you,” he said simply. Then chagrin flooded him and his eyes flicked away from Father Todd. However, the priest only smiled kindly at him.

                “As did I. Regardless, I’ll get you something to wear, though I doubt they’ll fit too well. The shower’s there if you want it.” responded Jason, turning around to rummage through the chest of drawers in the corner.

                “A hot shower sounds amazing at the moment. You’re a lifesaver,” replied Tim gratefully. Jason only chuckled at that, pulling out a faded shirt and shorts unworn for ages and were probably the only things that _might_ fit Tim.

                “Hopefully these will fit –” the words died in Jason’s throat when he turned around. Tim had taken his suit jacket off, revealing the drenched oxford shirt underneath. _Fuck._ Jason’s eyes greedily took in the way its translucency revealed the soft creamy color of Tim’s skin. The fabric clung to his arms and sternum. His dusky nipples gently peeked through the cloth. Tim shook his head a little, matted strands of hair spraying short droplets of water onto the floor already adorned with Tim’s footprints. Tim’s fingers clumsily unloosed the damp knot of his tie before he slid the fabric from beneath the collar of his shirt.

                _Life wasn’t fucking fair._

                “Is there a place I can hang this up?” asked Tim, blissfully unaware of Jason’s inner turmoil. Jason swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry to impose on you this way.”

                “Just give that to me. And just mind the gargoyles next time,” managed Jason through a mouth that felt full of cotton, and Tim grinned sheepishly, handing the sodden jacket to him.

                “I’ll keep that in mind. Thanks for letting me borrow your clothes. Guess I’ll change in your bathroom then.”

“Make yourself at home,” replied Jason rapidly, proud of his ability to form coherent sentences. He forced himself to turn away and head for the door. “I’ll fix you something warm to drink or eat.”

“I’d really appreciate that, Father –“

“Jason. Y’can call me that,” grunted the priest as he beat a hasty retreat. Fleeing from the object of his lust, Jason shut the door as quickly and as inoffensively as he dared.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh god, what the hell am I thinking?” mumbled Jason to himself as he distractedly waited for the kettle to boil. He paced back and forth in the tiny kitchen, setting down bread and a fruit bowl and staring blankly at the butter. He’d neither seen nor felt any presence of the incubus, and this in itself was equally alarming as Tim’s presence in his shower. The rain had stopped its pouring and Jason set two mugs down, a rare occurrence. He was so lost in his thoughts that it was only when the kettle whistled that he realized he hadn’t heard the shower faucet for some time.

Padding out of the kitchen, Jason blinked when he saw the door to his room ajar. He wandered into the main hall which was where he found Tim standing in front of the votive candles. Jason swallowed impulsively, falling silently back a few steps away to take in Tim’s side profile.

Tim’s soft gaze directed down at the array of lights. His hair, toweled dry but still damp, obscured his eyes as he wordlessly lit one, two, then three more candles before stepping back. Jason knew whom they were each for. Many months ago, when they had first met, Tim had spoken in a rush of words, a dam finally breaking with the weight of the sorrow it had held back, and Jason had listened in the private confines of the confessional.

In that moment Tim looked so small, drowning in Jason’s oversized clothes and standing barefoot (Jason cursed his lapse of judgement; he forgot that Tim wouldn’t be traipsing in oxfords while swamped in baggy clothes) in the side alcove of the church. Suddenly a tremor ran through Tim's shoulders, his face ducking down to hide what could have only been an expression of grief, and Jason felt himself move.

He strode towards Tim, who stiffened slightly but relaxed when Jason gently squeezed his shoulder, unobtrusively announcing his presence.

“I’m sorry, Tim,” he offered, but the younger man only shook his head and gazed up at him earnestly through dark eyelashes.

“Don’t be.” Tim sucked in a ragged breath as Jason gingerly stroked his back. “Enough people are as it were.”

“Even so.” Jason studied Tim’s face intently, a riveting interplay of shadows and candlelight dimming but softening his features. “Your eyes are red,” he murmured. “It’s…it’s okay to cry. If you need to, I'm here for you.”

A single exhale. Then Tim’s forehead pressed into the crook of Jason’s shoulder, and Jason’s heart nearly stopped. Hesitantly he wrapped his arms around him, continuing to stroke his back in slow, even strokes. Tim’s breath was hot and shuddery against his collarbone, but Tim’s hands gripped his upper arms like a vise as he gradually regained his composure.

“Talk to me,” whispered Jason, one hand coming up to gently card through Tim’s hair. An idea crossed his mind – he slowly rocked onto his heels, then back, shifting his weight and Tim with him. He repeated it again, simply swaying with Tim in his embrace.

“I-I” Tim swallowed reflexively, cleared his throat, and tried again. “I’m sorry. It’s just been – difficult. Today.” Jason hummed.

“I saw you on television earlier,” admitted Jason. “If you need to talk about anything, I’m here.”

“No…I’m fine,” croaked Tim. “Just…give me a minute.”

“Anything, Tim.” They stood there for what could have been minutes or hours, before Tim exhaled deeply, reluctantly extricating himself from Jason.

“Fath- I mean, Jason, um,” he stumbled over his words awkwardly, a far cry from the Timothy Drake the media knew. “I…I meant to mention this to you, but um, my phone ran out of battery, so I can’t call my driver. If my clothes dry a bit more I can walk back-”

“Don’t be silly,” retorted Jason immediately. “It’s late, and it’s _Gotham_. Not letting you out to brave the elements on my watch. Stay. There’s a spare room you can use, I can finally get you some indoor shoes to wear, and I’ll make dinner for both of us.”

Tim bit his lip, guilt welling up inside him. His switched off phone sat heavily in his pants pocket. Its battery was only drained halfway. Jason’s comforting scent of candles and cedar suffused him. Jason’s hands were large and calloused and protective. Tim’s house was cold and lonely and full of unwelcome memories. He'd been trying to stay away for months now, trying to repress feelings that were _wrong_ and _forbidden_ and would inevitably leave him crushed and hurt again in the long run.

“That sounds really nice, actually. Thank you, Jason.”

Jason’s own cellphone was burning a hole in his own pocket. His landline was still operational; they _both_ knew this. He had given himself enough moments of weakness, enough lapses in judgement. The first time could have been passed off as accidental. Now it was verging on the borders of _deliberate_. It had to stop at some point. It had to stop _now_.

“Great. I’ll start making pasta and boil the kettle again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies, this was meant to be a much more exciting chapter, but then it got a bit too long and drawn out so i figured I'd post what I have since I'm getting busier. On another note, the next chapter will probably feature sexytimes lol.
> 
> To all the lovely people leaving me kudos and comments, thank you very much! It really helps me gauge whether the story is worth keeping going or not <3 critiques or otherwise are completely and utterly welcome as I'm mostly doing this to improve my writing!


	4. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter took a long time to write, i hope you guys enjoy it!

Jason took his place in the confessional booth, carefully closing the grille separating him from Tim. Dinner had been pleasant, having company for once. Tim had smiled and laughed, genuine expressions that were a rarity for Jason to see. He had drank down Tim’s words like a parched man in a desert, grinning as Tim waved his hands animatedly to vividly paint the scenarios he spoke of.

But as the conversation had dwindled with the rest of the food, a certain steel had entered Tim’s eyes. Even swamped in clothes he had to continuously tug at to readjust, Tim’s demeanor had gradually changed to something that made Jason feel slightly cautious, his breath becoming slightly shorter.

Then he’d asked him if they could use the confessional. Jason, taken aback, had simply nodded and agreed. Which led them to this point.

He heard the sound of the curtains on the opposite side opening and closing, Tim’s movements almost deafening in the silence. Jason’s mind wandered back to the first time Tim had requested to use the confessional.

_“I…I just really need to get this off my chest, because I can’t tell anyone, I don’t_ have _anyone else to tell…but I’m…I’m attracted to men, and I think I sort of knew when I was with my girlfriend...even if I wanted to deny it at the time… I’m so sorry, Father, I know you’ll probably see me completely differently from now on, or even hate me, but I – I don’t have anyone else. It’s okay to judge me, since I’m going to hell anyway – Oh god, I’m just rambling…”_

Jason held back a sigh as he scrubbed white strands of hair away from his eyes. Tim was shifting uncertainly, summoning the courage to speak. He could faintly see Tim’s silhouette through the grille, electric tea lights lighting the dark confines of the confessional. Eventually, Tim fell still, and the sanctity of the church’s silence suffused them both. Jason waited patiently, closing his eyes until Tim began.

“Father, I have sinned.” Tim’s voice was slow and deliberate, fatalistic and determined. Jason swallowed thickly. It wasn’t entirely orthodox procedure, but then with Tim, with Jason, when was it ever? Jason felt as if their paths were rushing towards each other, swallowing them, to a destination that was so clear yet so cloudy, and there was nothing he could do to stop it.

He didn’t want to stop it.

“The last time I was here…do you remember what I told you?” Tim’s voice shook, wavered, then hardened.

“I do, Timothy.” Jason inhaled, wondered if Tim was doing the same.

“That I…liked men, and I…was somewhat conscious of it, even when I was with my girlfriend at the time. We…we never got any further than, uh, kissing, not that you need to know that.” Tim’s words fumbled but he ploughed on towards his and Jason’s doom. Jason could imagine the cringe on his face.

“I told you last time, Timothy,” murmured Jason softly, hand straying to his rosary. “Loving is not a sin. The Bible says we should love each other equally. Never be ashamed to love.”

“I…I didn’t tell you how I found out,” mumbled Tim.

“You said you were in love with your best friend,” reminded Jason gently.

“It…it was only after his death, that I realized, Father. His…his name was Kon.” Tim’s broken voice nearly crushed Jason’s heart. “We did everything together. He was funny and dorky and strong and incredibly brave. But when I realized…I felt like I betrayed Stephanie. My, uh, girlfriend then. Even though by then she was already gone.

 “I didn’t think I’d ever get over them. I felt horrible, because I felt like I had lied to both of them, and I’d never get the chance to set things straight. And…and then I met you.”

Jason’s head reeled, like someone had punched the breath out of him. Tim was still speaking, his words coming out in a rush now. “You told me that it was okay, that I’d done nothing wrong. That maybe, even though it may be considered a sin, that I could be forgiven. That _I_ could forgive myself. After meeting and talking to you, I had peace of mind. And that was the greatest gift anyone could have given me. _And I was happy._

“I thought I was deluding myself, you know. Associating you with that calm. I thought I was projecting, clinging to anyone who’d listen. I thought I might have been projecting _Kon_. Um, onto you. So I tried to stay away. But you…you always welcomed me, always listened, like you are now. And I kept noticing stupid things, like the way your voice gets a little rougher halfway through your sermons, the way you twist your rosary around your knuckles sometimes unconsciously. But I finally figured it out. I’m not in love with Kon anymore. I.. I know I shouldn’t say it, that it’s selfish. But I – I… I think I’m in love with you.” Tim’s voice cracked. “I know you don’t reciprocate. I know it was incredibly stupid of me to say it. I don’t expect you to say anything back, let alone forgive me. But it’s the truth, however ugly and unwelcome it is.”

Jason wasn’t even listening anymore; he rose, flinging open the booth door and striding out. Tim was so caught in his confession, so absorbed in his own thoughts and panic, he didn’t even notice until Jason was ripping away the curtains.

“So, I’m sorry, Father, if it makes you awkward, and oh god, you probably are, I’ll just leave and never come – _Jason, what are_ – mmpf!” Jason yanked Tim upwards, crushing him in his arms, kissing him with all the pent up desire thrumming through his veins. Tim stiffened; then he reciprocated, lips moving against Jason’s desperately. Tim’s lips were soft, a little dry, a little chapped, broken near the corner of his lush bottom lip where he’d been gnawing at it nervously, and oh god, _it was so arousing_. Jason’s teeth nipped at Tim’s bottom lip, catching it between his teeth and tugging. A whimper that Jason could feel welled up in Tim’s throat, Tim desperately seeking Jason’s heat and licking into his mouth.

Tim was definitely not virginal – and that realization only made Jason’s blood burn all the hotter. Jason’s mouth slanted against Tim’s properly, parting willingly for Tim’s tongue to greedily explore.

“T-This isn’t a dream, is it?” managed Jason breathlessly when they broke apart for breath. Jason licked his lips; they were damp and wet from the force of the younger man’s passion. Tim’s breath was labored, his cheeks pink and pupils dilated.

“I – I hope not,” Tim managed, and dove in again. This time, it was Jason who demanded entrance to Tim’s mouth, exploring desperately. Tim mewled, tongue sliding against Jason’s wetly, gasping as Jason crushed their lips harder together. He pressed Tim back against the grille, eyes sliding shut as he lost himself in Tim’s sweetness.

“You don’t understand what you do to me,” growled Jason, breaking the kiss with a small string of saliva connecting their lips. “What you do just standing there in my damn clothes, looking at me like that.” He nuzzled Tim’s pulse point, suckling the skin there as Tim tilted his head up to bare his neck, eyes fluttering shut and moaning loudly. Jason noted hazily with pleasure how Tim’s mouth was swollen, kiss-bruised and wet.

Tim laughed breathlessly, fingers curling into Jason’s hair. “You don’t know what wearing clothes that smell like you does to me either.” Jason shuddered, rutting against Tim; he realized just how damn hard they both were.

“Please,” panted Tim, a hand boldly pressing against Jason’s erection as Jason sucked a love bite into Tim’s neck. “Please, Jason, I’ve needed this for so long…” A litany of supplications fell from Tim’s lips, more beautiful than any hymn. Suddenly Tim’s legs hooked around Jason’s waist, swinging himself upwards so that he was grinding into Jason. Jason had barely enough presence of mind to surge forward, trapping Tim between the confessional’s grille and himself. Tim’s arms laced around Jason’s neck as Jason hitched him higher up against the wall. They rocked against each other, reveling in their mutual heat and the burn of their rapid breaths mingling.

“N-Not going to last,” managed Jason, pressing a kiss to Tim’s jaw as his hands cupped the swell of Tim’s bottom, stroking and caressing the soft curves.

“Me neither,” moaned Tim, capturing Jason’s lips again. “Oh god, please, I’m – ngh _, god, J-Jason, I’m coming_ \- “ Tim arched, shuddering and seizing up, the back of his head colliding with the grille. Jason groaned, thrusting against Tim’s ass thrice before he was coming in his pants like a damn hormonal teenager.

Slowly, Tim’s legs unlatched themselves from Jason’s waist as the two caught their breath. Tim pressed a chaste kiss to Jason’s mouth, then moved downwards to mouth at his clavicle wetly.

“You’ll be the end of me,” murmured Jason hoarsely, slowly letting Tim down and back on his feet. Wrapping arms around Tim, Jason carefully maneuvered him backwards and out of the confessional booth. Tim hummed, nuzzling the clerical collar. His eyelids fluttered, brushing against Jason’s sensitive neck, and Jason barely managed to stifle a gasp. A hand drew up to tangle at the short hairs along Tim’s bare nape, forcing Tim to meet his kiss.

                They stumbled a bit, Tim accidentally stepping on the hem of Jason’s cassock, so consumed in passion. Tim spilled out of Jason’s arms with a short yelp; instead of ending up on the floor, he spilled across a low bench. His eyes widened as he realized what Jason had knocked against; the organ.

                Then Jason was covering him with his massive body, tilting Tim’s face up to kiss him senseless yet again. They parted and Tim sat up, watching as Jason spread his thighs and massaged them. Rubbing circles into his inner thighs with his thumbs, Jason glanced upwards at Tim from his position on his knees. Like he was praying. Then abruptly, he was tearing the shorts off him, and Tim gasped as he was exposed. He blushed at the sight of the mess in the borrowed clothes, how sticky he was in his own shame and sin.

                “Beautiful,” breathed Jason, and then Jason’s tongue lapped at the mess, curving around Tim’s member and tasting his seed.

                Stars burst behind Tim’s closed eyelids. He couldn’t believe it. It was too early for Tim to get hard again, and his hands scrabbled for purchase behind him. He jolted when discordant sounds emanated from the keys when they were pressed down in his futile squirming, but had no time to dwell on it when the heat of Jason’s mouth engulfed him.

                “Jason!” he cried, hips pushing up into Jason’s mouth. The priest rode the motion, his mouth all pure filth and wet suction. Jason only hummed, tongue flickering around his cock, and Tim’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. Jason’s lips were wet and shiny around his dick, and having the man he loved and respected, _on his damn knees_ for him, made Tim’s member twitch and pulse. His hand carded through Jason’s curls. Tim breathed heavily, so flushed and so wanting, as Jason slowly worked him back to hardness. Jason’s mouth pulled off him for a moment, and Tim blinked and looked down. He swallowed as he saw Jason shamelessly suck his own fingers to lubricate them, eyes so dark and lustful and mirroring his.

                Spit covered fingers brushed against his entrance. Tim gasped as Jason mouthed against his balls, licking and laving at them in a way that made Tim’s spine curve. A finger circled his entrance, nudging gently and then gingerly breaching it.

                “Please,” moaned Tim, wriggling his ass shamelessly on the bench. “More, I can take more, ah –“

                “You done this before?” asked Jason, pressing further in. Hot breath ticked the head of his cock. Tim nodded, flushing darker.

                “W-with my fingers…no one else….ngh, _fuck_ , your fingers are _thick_ …” A bitten off moan when Jason’s fingers left. Jason growled appreciatively.

                “Up.” He manhandled Tim, bending him over the bench to brace himself against the organ’s second tier of keys. His legs and hips clearing the bench, Tim blushed as his legs were kicked further apart and Jason’s hand grazed over the length of his spine.

                “Beautiful…” Tim jolted, crying out when a tongue lapped at his hole. Jason’s tongue curled into a point, fucking into Tim as his fingers kept Tim open for him. Tim was reduced to incoherence, moaning and begging nonsensically as his dick throbbed. It hurt a bit, the slide of skin with only spit to ease the way, but Tim welcomed the pain. It kept him grounded, helped him remember that it was real and that it was Jason making him feel this way. _Feel loved._

                “God – yes, haven’t – haven’t done this with anyone, just you,” whimpered Tim. “Please – want you – _in_ me.”

                Jason paused his movements, eyes widening a little. Slowly, he retracted his fingers. Tim twisted his head around to peer at Jason. Jason swallowed. Penetration…gods he wanted to, wanted to fuck Tim into oblivion until they were both seeing stars. Yet something infuriating _still_ held him back, some ounce of his own self-control that still clung desperately to Jason’s rationale.

                “Can’t,” said Jason firmly, pushing his fingers back into Tim. “No lube, and I don’t want to hurt you. Christ, you’re tight.” The excuse hovered in the air like a raw wound for a second, but then a clever twist of Jason’s fingers sent Tim catapulting back into an haze of gasping wants.

                His free hand fumbled at his cassock, trying to free his cock even while granting Tim bliss with two knuckles deep inside him. Jason could feel the lush, fiery velvet heat engulfing his fingers while crooking them experimentally, but he had steeled his resolve. He was already breaking his vows, but this was one barrier he wouldn’t pass. Not now.

                He managed to get his cock out, hissing when the cool air chilled the exposed skin. Tim whimpered when Jason’s fingers left, clenching desperately on nothing. Jason’s hands smeared the lukewarm mess from earlier onto his dick, groaning as he allowed himself a rough stroke, let himself go. Settling himself behind Tim properly, Jason slid his dick between Tim’s slick thighs, wet from spit and his own mess.

                “Clench down,” he ordered, making sure Tim was properly braced against the organ. Tim moaned, squeezing his thighs around Jason’s member. The heat was delicious and warm, and Jason’s cock brushed against Tim’s balls. Jason’s hands skimmed across the younger man’s stomach to settle just below Tim’s waist, fingers fitting easily against the jut of his hips.

                Then he thrust. The slick slide sent electric currents jolting down Jason’s spine, his dick twitching between the clamped thighs. Jason groaned, lowering his torso so that he was fully pressed against Tim’s back.

                “So good,” he groaned, hips pumping slowly, trying to savor it. Yet it was futile, when Tim rocked desperately against him.

                “Please, Jason, I’m – not gonna last, _please_.”

                “ _Good_ ,” panted Jason, nipping the sensitive skin along the nape of Tim’s neck. Tim was trembling beneath him, warm and solid and _real_ , and when Tim’s hand desperately reached down for his cock, Jason batted it away, jerking it with fluid thrusts. Tim all but collapsed against the instrument that was accomplice to their pleasure, burying his head in his arms to stifle his whines, heedless of the jarring dissonant intervals of the organ keys that sounded with each thrust.

                With a muffled cry, Tim jerked against him, his thighs tightened, and his seed sprayed against the organ bench, little shredded syllables of Jason’s name falling from his lips. Satisfied that Tim had come first, that he had unraveled him, Jason sought his own release, hips pistoning against Tim’s form until with his own tremors, he painted Tim’s thighs with pearly streaks as his orgasm wracked his muscles. His fingers clenched down on Tim’s hips brutally; there would probably be bruises there tomorrow. He wordlessly slumped down near Tim, having just enough presence of mind to deposit them both on the floor gently as they both caught their breaths.

When Jason’s mind slowly clambered out of the thick haze of orgasm, it took time for his eyes to readjust. Tim was still panting beneath him, head twisting around to face him, eyes fluttering open before focusing on him. A trembling hand reached up to stroke Jason’s cheek. His thumb tenderly rubbed at the corner of Jason’s eye. With a start, Jason realized he was crying. His eyes widened at the realization. _Shit_. He automatically raised the hand that wasn’t sticky with come to try and brush it away, but Tim made a tiny noise of dissent.

“W-we’re such idiots,” spoke Tim throatily, voice hoarse. A brokenhearted chuckle escaped him even as his chest heaved with exertion. “Crying after sex.”

Jason cupped Tim’s jawline tenderly, as the chuckle suddenly turned into a hiccup, and then finally into a sob. “Shh,” he whispered, tracing nonsensical words and shapes into Tim’s skin. “It’ll be all right.”

“I-I’m so sorry,” whispered Tim brokenly. “Oh, god, I’m so sorry…” Tears started spilling from his eyes, and Jason swallowed down the bile rising in his throat, feeling like the worst person in the world. Not knowing what to say, he lowered his head to kiss Tim’s tears away, smearing unsaid _I love yous_ and _it’s my fault, my weakness, not yours_ into his skin.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim woke up sometime in the middle of the night, blearily cracking his eyes open. Jason had gently carried him to the guest room, depositing him onto the bed before returning with a washcloth and wiping him clean, only to draw the covers over him and exit. Tim had been too out of it; too consumed by their activities and the lingering bliss of sexual satisfaction to even notice, and he regretted it now.

He gingerly waded out of bed, wincing at the stretch of soreness between his thighs. It felt good. He wasn’t sure where the pants he had been wearing had went, but Jason’s shirt fell to mid-thigh. Still, he felt like a woman, padding around in her man’s shirt.

The thought only came with a mild thrill of excitement, and he pushed the thought away with embarrassment. His feet brought him once more to the church’s main hall, where in the light filtering from the stained glass windows he could see Father Todd’s figure, knelt in prayer. The priest had changed out of his cassock and into sleepwear, and he looked like any other man.

However, he must not have been quite as silent as he had thought, because Father Todd looked up, sensing his presence. His eyes locked on Tim.

“You couldn’t sleep?” he asked, standing up, taking a few steps, then halting as if he were afraid of coming closer.

Tim swallowed, feet bared to the cold temperature of the stones. “I…no. Could you?”

“No,” replied Jason simply. Tim chewed his lip.

“Do…do you regret it?” Tim saw the pain briefly flash through Father Todd’s expression.

“It was a long time in coming,” the priest finally responded. “It was…inevitable, perhaps.”

“That’s not an answer,” whispered Tim, walking the rest of the way to Father Todd.

“No,” murmured the priest, wrapping solid arms around Tim’s figure. “It isn’t.”

Tim sought for a response, but none were forthcoming. “I should have walked away,” he said at last, curling into Jason’s frame even as he spoke. “I should not have tempted you.”

“And I should not have resisted,” whispered Jason. Tim’s breath caught, gazing up at Jason for an explanation. Jason tucked a stray strand of hair behind Tim’s ear. “I should not have done a lot of things I did tonight, but one of them was that. As I said, it was inevitable. We are both at fault. You do not shoulder the blame alone.”

Tim swallowed, pressing his face into Jason’s chest, allowing the thrum of his heartbeat to comfort him. “Sleep with me tonight,” he said suddenly. Jason raised an eyebrow at him, but allowed him to finish. “I mean, together. Just sleeping. Same room.” He blushed. “I mean that… I want to be with you. Not as priest and penitent, but as us. Jason and Tim.”

Jason’s eyes were dark and considering, as fingers gently curved against Tim’s reddened cheeks. Impulsively, Tim’s fingers laced around Jason’s wrist, bringing his palm up to kiss it tenderly. He heard Jason’s breath hitch, loved and hated the way he unconsciously filed Jason’s reactions to him away in his head.

“Okay,” murmured Jason, and Tim’s heart leaped with private elation. Jason brushed a kiss to Tim’s forehead. “We can do that, Tim.” Jason guided him once again to his room, helping Tim into the mess of blankets. Tim noticed the way Jason’s eyes darkened briefly when his shirt rode just above his hips to reveal an expanse of thighs, but didn’t say anything, only caught Jason’s hand and bravely tugged it down. Jason curled about him, arm drawing Tim protectively to him beneath the covers. The curve of Tim’s rear pressed against the junction of his hips, so that Jason was spooning him.

They had a lot to talk about, but for now they silently curled about each other ostensibly for heat, but in truth were too enamored with each other for words to even begin describing.

“Good night,” whispered Tim, snuggling into the comforter that smelled like Jason.

“Good night, Tim.” A kiss grazed the back of his neck. Tin shuddered, pressing closer as his eyes fell shut and Jason’s breath evened out, fanning hot against Tim’s nape.

As the two drifted back into sleep, the forgotten incubus watched them, grinning wickedly in the shadows of the church before vanishing.

_All was going to plan._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t actually know how church/confessional stuff works, so if anyone wants to educate me by all means tell me! Also my inner kinky music dork awoke and said “there should totally be instrument sex.” So here we are. Leave a message or kudos, it helps me figure out if this is what people want to read and if it's worthwhile to keep writing ^^


	5. Blasphemy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written to sweetpoffin’s cover of Hellfire. Which is hilarious because it suits the previous chapters way better than this one. Go listen to it :D

Tim slid out of the limousine, face set in his typical charming poker face as he fended off the tenacious Vicki Vale. In his head, his mind was churning, never ceasing to plague him with thoughts of what had transpired two weeks ago.

The bruises on his hips, the marks concealed by his collar save for one too high up (the press had had a field day with that, printing rumors that his engagement to Tam was still valid,) were fading quickly, but he’d press his fingers to them, reveling in the ache. He nearly shivered involuntarily at the thought of heat-roughened fingers grazing over his wrists, his chest, his hair, and his cheeks. He hoped the flush could be attributed to the winter chill in the air.

There hadn’t been time in the morning after to discuss. Tim had had a board meeting early in the morning, and he knew he certainly had calls from Tam probably trying to reach his turned off cell. Reluctantly he had parted with Jason, not even staying for breakfast. Since then, Tim had not returned to the church, beleaguered by board members and investors and others ingratiating themselves to him.

But since then, during the scarce time he had to masturbate, Tim had come on his own fingers scissoring inside him while his cock pulsed and twitched, quivering and dizzy with arousal, and whispering Jason’s name into the pillow. All the while he had wished his fingers had been longer, wider, and rougher, wished they belonged to the priest.

Today he’d go, if he could. Just after this last meeting. Unfortunately, this was the hardest one.

“Your three o’clock hasn’t arrived yet, Mr. Drake. You’ll be all right?” Tam glanced at him in concern as he entered the glass doors of Drake Industries. Tim hid a weary sigh, waiting patiently for the elevator.

“Of course, Tam. I’ll be –” he stopped short when the elevator doors opened with a gentle ding at the exact same moment a presumptuous hand rested against the small of his back. He turned, a feeling of dread welling up. His three o’clock smiled down at him, extending a gracious hand. Vicki Vale, already intercepted by Tam, gestured for her cameraman to take action. A single white flash was all it took to damn him to the front page of tomorrow’s papers, and Tim cursed inwardly.

“Mr. Drake,” purred the man. “It is good to see you again.” Before he knew it, Tim was allowing himself to be guided into the elevator. As the doors shut behind them, Tim looked at the elevator mirror’s reflection of the man he owed a lifetime of debt to.

“Ra’s al Ghul.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jason idly flipped through channels, at last having some time to himself. He’d been spending most of his time reading as much as he could, but his duties still called to him and kept him busy. As he flipped back once again to the news channel, his eyes blinked at the still shot of Tim Drake being escorted into an elevator, face turned upwards at the stranger. The news anchor was commentating on it, but Jason heard nothing of her insistent drawl as he took in the way Tim’s amiable smile was firmly affixed in his expression, the way he smiled up at the man whose proprietary hand Tim was allowing.

Even from the terrible angle, Jason could see the faint hickey on Tim’s neck _he_ had made.

Jason was _not_ jealous. He told himself that firmly, that they had never agreed to be – exclusive, if that was the correct term – although they hadn’t really talked at _all_. Sure, he had gloated when Timothy Drake had appeared in the gossip covers of the stupid magazine racks at grocery checkout counters, all Gotham wondering if he was still seeing Tamara Fox thanks to the bruise on his neck, but still.

Timothy wasn’t his. And the fact that the night they had spent together only stoked his desire instead of quenching it – terrified him.

He heard a loud crash outside his room, and Jason’s eyes darted to the door. _Christ, the goddamn kids from down the lane had gotten back in again._  Sighing, he got up, closing the Bible with a satisfying snap and resting it on his bed covers. He wrapped his rosary around his wrist, exiting with a quiet flap of his cassock.

The sight of Dick writhing on the altar fully naked, candelabras knocked to the floor, olive skin slick with sweat, and three fingers buried inside himself was not what Jason had anticipated.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” swore Jason, taking a step back. Dick’s exposed member twitched visibly, and the demon locked eyes with him feverishly, cat-like pupils blown and purely black.

“I didn’t lie when I said your swearing turns me on,” moaned Dick, other hand grasping his member and giving a firm stroke upwards.

“Fuck – you – I –” Jason flailed for an answer. Dick grinned, arching his back in an inviting arc that made Jason want to rip his whitened fringe out in consternation.

“That’s the idea,” gasped Dick, hips undulating as he tossed his head back. All the moisture in Jason’s mouth evaporated.

“Get off the goddamn altar, incubus,” growled Jason weakly, taking what he hoped was a threatening step forward.

“Make me,” challenged Dick, face twisting in pleasure when his fingers curled deep inside. “I – ah, I’ll even let you do me from behind.”

“You’re defiling this church!”

“The way you defiled that antique organ?” retorted Dick, fingers stilling though he continued to jack himself off. “Had to clean up your mess, didn’t you? But because I’m, _mmm_ , nice, I’ll let you _sate_ me by filling me up. Besides, don’t I look like your precious Timmy from behind? I’ll even moan and whine the way he did.”

“Shut. Up.” Dick only smirked, releasing his cock to curl his fingers beckoningly in a come hither gesture. He flipped over, giving Jason a full view of his ass raised high in the air as he gracefully maneuvered onto all fours on top of the altar. He wiggled his lower half temptingly, back curving sinfully.

“Ah – please, Jason –” pleaded Dick, and _dammit_ , his voice was plausible enough to sound a bit like Tim’s, with the breathy gasps and quiet, bitten off moans. “N- need you to fill me up, hurry, so _hungry_ , and you smell so damn delicious, been waiting for this forever.”

“Believe me, I have no doubt about that,” growled Jason. His erection was already straining, and he cursed his weakness, cursed that the devil’s temptation by far exceeded the will of a mortal man. Jason wasn’t perfect, he’d made so many mistakes, so many regrets in his life, so many dumb decisions. This was simply another one, one he hoped he wouldn’t regret. There was no more room in his life for regrets, no more time for lingering doubt. He stalked towards Dick, snarling, “I want you on your back, and you’re going to be good for me, is that fucking clear?”

Dick’s eyes widened in an arousal, and Jason could see the victorious gleam in his eyes. “You’re the boss here, Father Todd,” purred the incubus, gracefully returning to his back, spreading his legs shamelessly in submission, allowing Jason a complete view of his naked body.

“Hands above your head,” snapped Jason. His hands fumbled under his rucked up cassock, unzipping his pants, tugging them down. “Keep them there.”

“Or what?” murmured Dick lustfully, eyes heavily lidded, peeking through his enviable long lashes. “Will you punish me, Father? Spank me? Bruise me? I could even get my tail out, have you push that into me, plug me full – oh, gods, that’d be so hot –”

 “Shut the hell up, or I’m turning around and leaving you here to finish by yourself.” Dick whimpered at that, pouting, and Jason wished he were less susceptible to those wicked lips, the lithe pink tongue flicking out to wet them.

“Totally unreasonable punishment, Father,” groaned Dick, arching up when Jason’s hand gripped Dick’s interlaced fingers, bordering on painful. “But you win, I’ll do anything – gods, please, just give it to me, I can take it, so wet for you, fuck –”

“Say anything else and I _will_ leave.” Jason bent his face down, nipping harshly at Dick’s throat, tasting the salty tang of sweat. Dick’s legs wrapped around Jason, grinding desperately and bucking up for friction. They ground together, Jason’s eyes clenching shut as he lost himself in heated touch of another person. Dick whimpered when Jason’s free hand formed a loose ring around his own cock, stroking himself to full hardness. He tried to lean up, to steal a kiss, but Jason jerked back. “No kisses.” Jason commanded. His hard cock brushed against Dick’s own aching member.

“Fuck – you drive a hard bargain, Father Todd,” groaned Dick. “No touching, no speaking – do you know how hard that is for me? But fine. Totally worth it.” An agile twist of his hips made Jason gasp and shudder. Closing his eyes, he inhaled through his nose, trying to refocus. But oh, Dick was making it extremely difficult.

“Are you imagining I’m Tim?” murmured Dick, straining against Jason’s grip to lean up to nibble at the shell of Jason’s ear. “You want me to –”

“Hah – as if you’re anything like Tim,” spat Jason. “Shut up and lie down quietly.”

“Shut up and let myself get fucked –” panted Dick breathlessly, sprawling against the altar’s surface and tilting his chin up for Jason to ravage his neck. Jason’s teeth broke skin, the slight coppery taste of blood present on his lips as he scraped against Dick’s adam’s apple. “Got it. So hurry up and _enter_ me.”

Jason’s grip tightened impossibly harder. “You want it, you got it, incubus,” he growled gutturally. In one fluid motion, Jason thrust deep inside, eyes rolling to the back of his head as he lost himself in Dick’s velvet heat. The demon threw his head back in a loud wail, tossing his head back, eyes glinting sinfully.

“Oh – fuck – please, Father, you feel so _thick_ ,” breathed Dick. “Stretching me out just like that, you’re so good to me –”

“That’s right, demon,” rumbled Jason. “You’re mine, aren’t you? You going to come for me already? You’ve been so desperate, it wouldn’t be surprising.”

“Yes, please, please Father, I’ll do it –”

“Come,” snarled Jason, snapping his hips. He bent over Dick, lips brushing against his ear. “ _Come for me_ , _Richard_.” Dick’s eyes widened, but it was too late. Before Dick knew it, Jason’s free hand slipped the rosary around his neck like a noose, the cross burning ever so slightly. He thrashed, but Jason’s grip held firm, and the priest gripped the rosary and used it yank Dick upwards as if he were restraining a dog by the collar while thrusting deep. The thick glide of his member brushed against his prostrate in all the right places, and Dick catapulted over the edge.

The incubus screamed, fear enveloping his mind even as his body convulsed in the throes of orgasm. Jason grunted as Dick’s tightening muscles spasmed, sending him over the edge as well. Yet this was different from when he had held Tim; a frightful clarity, a sudden static shock running like a current between him and the incubus electrified him. It lasted no more than a second, yet it left Jason remarkably drained of energy and disoriented. Before he was even fully spent inside the demon, Dick was clawing at him weakly, his eyes remarkably human, an unusual angry expression marring his cruelly beautiful features.

“You fool,” Dick snarled, fingers gripping Jason’s biceps, trying to shove him off the altar and away from him. “You stupid human, you don’t know what the hell you did –”

“Don’t I?” retorted Jason haughtily. “I read up on your kind in the old archives, demon, I’ve bound you to me as a slave. I know your real name, I took your blood and gave you my seed. You can’t ever touch Tim again; I forbid it as your master.”

“No!” burst out Dick, the rosary glinting dully in the stained glass sunlight. “You’ve damned us all.” Jason pulled out, and Jason’s seed trickled obscenely from Dick’s hole. “You dumbass, you need my _full_ real name to bind me, though my forename was enough to curse the two of us.”

“Explain,” said Jason, a sense of foreboding filling him with dread. He’d never seen the incubus so agitated before, so vehement in his tone and his eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know what the _hell_ you were reading, but what you performed wasn’t a demon slave contract. Didn’t anyone ever tell you not to toy with things you didn’t understand, idiot? You bound our lifelines together and now when you die, _I_ die. _Fuck_. I have the lifespan of some dumbass human. _Terrific_ ,” Dick ranted.

“ _Shit_.” Jason felt as if someone had emptied a bucket of ice water over his head. Dick glanced at him, eyes calculating, before he suddenly smiled.

“Well, though my original plans have been derailed, things aren’t all _that_ bad,” purred Dick. Jason glanced at him warily, as the incubus slipped off the altar with matchless grace. The smell of sex lingered in the air, permeating and condemning.

“I have a feeling I'm not going to like what you're about to say,” muttered Jason, taking a step back, but Dick fisted the fabric of the cassock, forcibly drawing him forward so that they were eye to eye.

“I’m saying that if I’m not fed, I’ll _die_. And so will you. Therefore, you’re going to take responsibility for our predicament, aren’t you?” Dick curled around Jason possessively. The priest had frozen like a deer in headlights, and Dick sought to press any advantage he could unearth. “So, you thought to bind me to protect your sweet little darling Timmy? Adorable. But you know, obtaining a demon slave contract means condemning yourself to hell. You’d have _never_ made it up to heaven if there’s one at all, and definitely not _now_.”

“I figured as much,” hissed Jason, eyes clouded with anger. “But it doesn’t matter. I _never_ gave a shit about what could have happened to me. It was always about _Tim_.”

“Goddamn,” snorted Dick. “You don’t just lust for him, you dumbass. You _love_ him.”

“I never doubted my love for him,” breathed Jason. “What would a demon know about love? No wonder this is a revelation for you.”

“Well, because of your goddamn moronic love, you’ve _effectively_ fucked over both of us,” snapped Dick. “Although, I’d like to know, how the hell did you even manage this when you don’t believe in god?”

“Don’t you _dare_ presume to dictate what I believe in, _Richard_ ,” retorted Jason, and Dick recoiled back. “Maybe God has no power over you, but clearly _I_ do, if only a little. I’m no saint, and I’ve fucked up plenty of times in my life –”

“Such as now –”

“Shut up. The point is that, you can’t shake my faith, demon. I don’t need God’s forgiveness or to go to heaven, if it means I can protect people from _you_.”

“Pretty words, Father Todd, but we’ll see who has the last laugh. You haven’t even figured out my real objective,” whispered Dick breathily. “And by the time you do, it’ll be too late.”

“Real objective?” Jason’s eyes narrowed. “What the hell kind of game are you playing?”

“What fun would it be if I told you?” growled Dick, nuzzling against the crook of Jason’s neck. His breath was sweet and hot, but it sent unwelcome goosebumps trailing down Jason’s spine. “You may know my given name, and that may hold power over me, but even that's useless because you don't know how to wield it. Just know that you’ve only delayed the inevitable. I’ll content myself for now, but even _you_ can’t quench a demon’s thirst forever, Father Todd.” He planted a wet, mocking kiss on Jason’s lips, and before Jason could push him away, he heard the church’s heavy doors creak slowly open.

“Jas – Father Todd?” called an all too familiar voice hesitantly. Jason felt his blood run ice cold at Tim's voice, the naked incubus clinging to him and the cloying smell of sex incriminating him in the waning afternoon light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed the update! For some reason, sex scenes take me a really long time to write even when I know what I want to happen. Leave a message or kudos if you enjoyed it, either one motivates me :D


	6. Mea Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is brought to you by the weeping, sobbing, wrecked, and emotionally charged mess that I was after playing Undertale. Enjoy.

Jason scrambled to pull his pants back up, grateful for the cassock obscuring everything.

“Get out of sight,” he hissed, shoving the demon underneath the altar.

“You can’t hide the truth forever, Father Todd,” growled Dick, but Jason wasn't having any of it.

“Just get down!” snapped Jason, pushing him under the mussed tablecloth and rearranging it hastily.

“Father?” called out Tim again, and now Jason could see his silhouette outlined by the late afternoon light filtering through the open door.

“Timothy,” he called back, hoping his voice sounded normal enough. “One moment! I will be with you shortly.” He fumbled with the fallen candelabras and the cross, righting them properly. He exhaled, scrubbing a hand across his eyes furiously, fingers combing through his hair crudely. He thought he heard a snicker from beneath the altar, but steadfastly ignored it.

“If you like you can wait in the kitchen, Tim,” Jason called. He needed to freshen up, needed to clean himself. _Clean your soul, more like_ , his mind supplied unhelpfully. “I’ll be awhile.

“Do you need any help –”

“No! No, don’t worry about it, just make yourself comfortable. Take whatever you like from the fridge, anything.” Jason affixed a smile to his face as Tim entered. Tim cocked his head to the side a little, but then smiled bashfully and entered the side door. Jason heaved a quiet sigh of relief, all but rushing through the door to cleanse himself, entering the bathroom, throwing cold water over his cheeks, fumbling with the cassock to strip himself bare, to scrub himself clean. The aftermath of shame hit him like a punch in the gut, and he glanced at himself in the mirror and away, unable to bear the weight of his shame.

Really, what had he accomplished? He had done it to protect Tim, but it didn’t change the fact he had _enjoyed_ it. It hadn’t been a chore, Jason realized with horror, unable to deny it any longer. He’d wanted it. He raised the temperature of the water, until it was on the verge of steaming, then splashed it over his face, hissing a bit at the pain.

He deserved all that and more. He dried his dampened skin off before redressing, all the while drowning further in regret and self-hate. Heaving a tired sigh, Jason went to properly speak to Tim.

“Hey,” murmured Tim shyly, when Jason entered the kitchen. “I, uh, made you tea. Hope that wasn’t too presumptuous.”

“No, that’s fine.” Jason took it gratefully. “Thank you. I’m a terrible host, making you wait for so long and having you make it.”

“No! It wasn’t a problem,” refuted Tim automatically. “Was everything okay?”

“Yeah. Just some stuff.” Jason sipped the tea, closing his eyes with a wince when it burned his tongue, but drank it down anyway like it could purge him.

“Ah.” Tim glanced down at his own mug. “I uh, thought we should talk. About what happened. I’m sorry it took me this long to come. I’ve been busy. Also, I needed to ask you something.”

“Anything, Tim.”

Tim took a breath. “I know it sounds weird, but…there’s been no one suspicious hanging around the church, right?”

Jason blinked. Of all the questions he had expected to ask, that certainly hadn’t been it.

“Uh, I don’t…think so?” Jason blinked. “What sort of suspicious are we talking about? It’s Gotham.”

“Just well…anything or anyone out of the ordinary. I guess. Just well, let me know, yeah? Like paparazzi or something? I know it’s kind of vague, sorry. I don’t want to hinder you too much if the press realizes I come here to see you and starts spreading rumors.” Realizing his admission, Tim flushed pink. Despite himself, Jason chuckled.

“I’ll be sure to let you know if any ‘suspicious’ paparazzi come along.” Tim smiled, palpably relieved.

“Great.” Silence suffused the room, as they both stared at their teacups, waiting for the other to breach the elephant in the room. Jason broke first.

“About –”

“Last time –” They both stopped short, staring at each other, before Tim smiled cautiously.

“You first.”

“No, you first.” Tim and Jason blinked at each other, then gazed back down at the tea as if it had some forbearance on the topic, before Tim laughed nervously.

“Ok, I’ll uh, go first, I guess –”

“ _Well, Jason, you didn’t tell me you had another guest besides me.”_

Jason’s eyes nearly popped out of his head when Dick sauntered into the room. Tim blinked. Dick grinned affably at Tim, sliding an affectionate hand around Jason’s shoulders and taking a swig of his tea before Jason could stop him. No horns, no tail, no wings, and no unnaturally glowing demon eyes were in sight.

“Dick,” he managed. “ _You’re wearing my clothes_.” Worse yet, they were the clothes Tim had worn when he had stayed in the church. The unspoken message was not lost on him.

“Yeah, sorry, mine are still drying.” Dick shrugged offhandedly. “Still _dirty_.” Even if Dick had winked, the innuendo couldn’t have been any more overtly sexual. “Jay, are you going to introduce me to your friend here?”

“Timothy, this is Dick. Dick, this is Timothy.” Jason could see the faint marks of the bruise below Dick’s Adam’s apple, hoped it wasn’t too obvious to Tim. However, Jason’s rosary hung around Dick’s neck, and there was no way Tim’s eyes weren’t drawn to it.

“Please to meet you, Dick.” Tim stood up, extending a hand, and Dick accepted it, winking at him. Jason stared.

“Oh my god, so you’re _not_ just a figment of my hallucination then,” he muttered into his teacup.

“Did you say something, Jason?” asked Dick sugary sweet.

“Just thought that I was going crazy, seeing you actually _interact_ somewhat _normally_ with other people,” replied Jason without batting an eye.

“Who says you’re _not_ crazy?” asked Dick playfully.

Jason glanced at Tim. “Tell me you feel and hear him talking to you. _Tell me.”_

Tim gazed at Jason weirdly. “I just shook his hand, Jason, and I'm pretty sure that I'm not deaf. You feeling all right?”

“Never better,” muttered Jason, sinking into the chair, and downing the rest of the tea, heedless of the way it scorched his throat all the way down.

“Jason’s been having some…sleepless nights,” hummed Dick unhelpfully. “He’s been having a _rough_ few weeks. It’s why I’m staying with him, helping him out so he can _relax_.”

“Yeah, my _brother_ can be a real hassle sometimes, though I suppose he means well.” Jason all but growled. Dick eyed him in irritation for ruining his fun, a pout forming on his lips, but didn’t call him out on the lie.

Tim smiled apprehensively, glancing between the two of them. “I, uh, can come back another time. I don’t want to interrupt anything. Especially if you’re busy entertaining family, Jason.”

Jason wanted to tell him _No, don’t go, don’t leave me, not ever again._ But with Dick hovering, smirk sharp and infuriating, it wasn’t an option.

“Sorry, Tim, we should probably have this conversation another time,” he said apologetically. “It’s probably not the best time. I promise we’ll talk, though. I swear it.”

Tim nodded. “I get it. It happens. Don’t worry about it.” His eyes never left Dick. “I’ll come back another time.”

“Wait.” Jason got up to riffle through his fridge, taking out a bottle of dessert wine and giving it to Tim. “As an apology gift, for you coming all the way over.”

“Jason, you don’t need to –”

“Please.” Jason gently pressed the bottle to Tim’s hands. “It’ll make me feel a bit better about this.”

Tim hesitated, then conceded. “All right. Thank you, Father Todd.”

“Do you have a way back?”

“I can call my driver. Don’t worry about it.” Tim inhaled, as if braving himself, then leaned forward and pressed a gentle kiss to Jason’s cheek. “I’ll see you sometime,” he whispered, his face flushing with embarrassment, eyes flicking over to meet Dick’s gaze, and then rushed out the door.

Jason stared at the empty space that Tim had just preoccupied seconds ago. Dick wolf-whistled. “That was the fastest kiss-and-run I’ve ever witnessed. He’s got some balls though, I’ll give him that.”

Jason rounded on Dick. “What was _that_?” he hissed. “What are you _doing_?” He gestured wildly to Dick’s attire. “And what is _this_?”

“Just me screwing with you,” said Dick airily, hopping onto the dinner table to sit on its ledge and swing his feet like a mischievous child.

Jason’s eyes narrowed. “You forget that I know your real name, or at least half of it, and judging from your reaction earlier, it looks like it can control you, to some extent.”

“Don’t mistake me, priest,” Dick countered, his demeanor changing. “True names hold real power over anyone, and you’d be a fool not to fear it. But you know what’s more dangerous than a person lording submission over your head? A fool with power but doesn’t have a single clue on how to wield it and lacking the common sense _not_ to. Knowing my name gives you an _opportunity,_ which you can’t fully utilize, thankfully, not _control_. This is your warning, priest. I’m not your slave. For your sake and mine, I suggest _you heed it.”_

They both glared at each other, at a deadlock, before Jason spoke. “Then don’t ever give me a reason to learn the rest of your name.”

“For the forseeable future, we’re stuck together,” muttered Dick. “I’ve no reason to _hurt_ you.”

“Not physically at any rate,” retorted Jason.

“I would _never_ ,” said Dick, affronted. “I don’t _do_ violence. I’m an _incubus_ , not some unsophisticated demon.”

Jason rolled his eyes. “Whatever.” Feeling drained of energy, he got up, leaving the half-finished cup of tea behind. “You can have the rest, if you want it,” he said wearily. “I need to lie down. And shower. Not necessarily in that order.”

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Dick was lounging about on the bed, merely watching Jason read. Dick had found the embarrassing stack of the Bartimaeus Trilogy Jason had been skimming through ‘for research’ and the incubus had laughed so hard he’d bit his tongue. The priest studiously ignored him, pretending to be invested in his book, pretended that the incubus wasn’t unnerving him with his unfaltering gaze.

“I don’t get it.”

“Get what?” asked Jason tiredly, snapping the book he was reading shut.

“You dabbled in things contrary to God’s word. And all for this.” Dick gestured towards the rosary wound about his neck. “Was protecting that human truly worth it?”

“Yes.” Jason frightened himself with the alacrity and confidence with which he spoke.

Dick snorted, pillowing his head with his arms and gazing up at Jason from his vantage point. “I only ever threatened him once, and that was just to rile you up. Just that got your underwear in a twist?”

The priest sighed, deliberating his next words. “I couldn’t tell if you were lying. I wasn’t willing to risk Tim’s safety.”  _I wasn't sure what was real and what wasn't, literally and figuratively._

Dick rolled onto his back to stretch, belly up. Jason’s shirt rode up his stomach, revealing a line of olive colored skin. “And all this because of a little paranoia?” he queried incredulously. “Are you insane?”

“Is it really paranoia to mistrust an incubus?” retorted Jason.

“Touché. Still, seems like an awful lot to go for someone you don’t really know that well.” Dick managed to scoot upwards, wiggling underneath Jason’s arm so that his head rested in Jason’s lap. The priest stared at him in annoyance, but his glare was ignored.

“What makes you think I don’t know him?”

“What’s his favorite color? What stuff does he read? What does he do for fun other than masturbate?” Dick waved a hand under Jason’s face. “Can he speak multiple languages? Do the hula? Paint? Play an instrument? Recite the Kamasutra backwards?” Dick shrugged nonchalantly. “I dunno.”

“Pretty sure he can’t do that last one. Or the hula.” responded Jason wryly.

“Still, my point. You don’t know much about him, so what makes you think that you feel anything towards him besides attraction?”

“Oh? And since when did you get so mouthy over this kinda crap, demon?”

“No need to get defense, big boy. I’m just curious. Humans are a lot dumber than I thought, going so far for someone they think they _lurve_.” Jason glared at the provocative way Dick sounded the L-word, but didn’t rise to the bait.

“What, just because you’re incapable of love, doesn’t mean that everyone is a sex-crazed monster like you,” scoffed Jason, picking up his book again. Dick fell quiet, head still resting in Jason’s lap. For a time Jason idly flicked through pages, eyes staring blankly at the words, not fully registering them, until Dick spoke again.

“Well of course I’m sex-crazed, considering I need it to continue existing,” replied Dick quietly.

“Strange choice of words there to use,” murmured Jason shrewdly, his focus redirecting to the incubus. There had been something in his tone, something Jason wasn’t really sure how to identify, but perhaps it had been…wanting? Longing? Maybe something simply as straightforward as lusting? Jason didn’t know. But Dick was in a strange, talkative but subdued mood, and this was a good a chance as any to better understand the incubus, to draw out any potential useful pieces of information.

“Not really. Demons aren’t truly alive. We simply exist. We’re not born like living things, Father Todd, we simply…appear. We don’t have hearts, though we can certainly bleed.” This was stated as a monotonous fact, but it captured Jason’s attention.

“But if you’re not really…er, living, then why do you need to eat?”

“The hunger.” Dick’s too-blue eyes gazed up seriously at Jason. “For humans, sex is something pleasurable, no? It is the same for us, except that it is our only sustenance. Without it, we starve and are consumed by its emptiness. Demons can’t feel anything except hunger.” Dick’s fingers rose, trailing across Jason’s jaw. The priest fought back the urge to shudder at the cool touch. “We simply feed to alleviate that sensation. And because when we feed, it is when we…feel the most.”

“Feel?” Jason’s mind flashed back to Dick’s wanton moans on the altar, hips gyrating and fingers twisting. “You mean that –”

“I suppose you could say that…sex is when we feel…I suppose what you would call _alive_ ,” murmured Dick thoughtfully. “When that void within us that hungers for something to fill it becomes _pleasurable_. And that is the sum of our being. You humans, however…” Dick trailed off. “Humans choose to uselessly complicate themselves with silly things like _love_. _Compassion_. _Affection._ And that’s what makes you and the rest of humankind pitiable and easy to manipulate, Father Todd. Humans are my prey, not the other way around, priest.”

“On the contrary,” rumbled Jason. “I’d say _you’re_ the pitiable one. You exist only to feed like a parasite off lust and sexual desire. Is that not a sad existence? The things you call complicated – love, warmth, affection – that’s what makes our lives meaningful. They _are_ complicated, but aren’t they what you seek too, in your own way? Except with the way you are now, you only chase their shadow. The physical aspect. The _lie_.”

Dick snorted, but Jason caught the tiniest hint of hesitation and confused resentment in his eyes, hated that he recognized it too easily in the demon from personal experience. “Your babble is boring me, Father Todd. And when I’m bored… I want to feast.” He nuzzled Jason’s thigh. Narrowing his eyes, Jason pushed Dick away, unwilling to let the subject drop, but Dick’s hand caught his wrist, inhumanly blue eyes meeting Jason’s wary ones.

“You’re responsible for this mess, Father Todd, so I’m sure you’ll indulge me my meal. Truth is, I’m feeling a bit peckish; human form is rather taxing. Also, it seems that feeding on you’s the best way to make sure you don’t meddle in demon rituals that could go wrong when you draw on fictitious nonsense. Who knows, you might end up cursing yourself.” Dick chuckled, but there was no true joy in his gaze. And Jason wondered, how much of Dick’s persona was an act, a staged performance to obtain what he wanted? A devious ploy perfected over the course of his existence to feed, to prey? Jason’s train of thought was promptly derailed when the incubus shoved up Jason’s robes, making short work of the buckle and pants. Jason’s breath caught as the incubus nuzzled his member through his underwear.

“I’ve ‘fed’ you already, surely you don’t –”

“I’d like to see a human contest a demon’s sexual appetite,” purred Dick. “You want to risk me weakening when it’s your life on the line as well? Unlike humans, incubi only have one form of sustenance, and if it’s depleted we’re _both_ in trouble. Don’t worry, Father Todd, it’ll be enjoyable for both of us.” Dick fished Jason’s member out of its confines. Jason swallowed thickly, unable to do anything but watch as Dick rubbed his cheek against it.

Eyes fluttering shut, Dick kissed the head, tongue darting out to flick along the underside of Jason’s cock. Jason gritted his teeth when Dick blew gently on it, the cold air sending faint aftershocks rippling through his skin.

“Why so tense, Father?” whispered Dick against the length. The vibrations and the breaths along Jason’s cock made it twitch, as Dick suckled along it, kissing up and down. “Relax. Enjoy it. Just give _in_.” Dick sucked the head into his mouth, and Jason let out a helpless, pleasured groan as he felt the incubus’ lips buzzing around it, tongue flicking the slit, hand squeezing the length. Dick squeezed rhythmically, swallowing down when he slid down the shaft, eyes like sin and condemnation and everything that Jason tried to deny flickering open and meeting his expression. And Jason couldn’t tear his eyes away, as the demon maintained eye contact as he took his cock all the way down, swallowing desperately around it with a broken moan. One hand cradled Jason’s balls, and Dick slid off, tonguing them, lapping at them, swallowing one to mouth at it wetly, and it all drove away Jason’s breath, left him gasping and closing his eyes at the all-too pleasurable sensations, fisting his knuckles into the sheets.

Then Dick’s free hand wrapped around one, and Jason opened his eyes in some confusion, allowed the demon to guide his arm to the back of his head.

“Use me,” whispered the demon seductively, pulling off with a wet, lewd _pop_. “I can take it; stop holding back on me.” Reluctantly, Jason allowed his fingers to thread through inky black hair, softer and sleeker than his own, and was rewarded with a sultry grin.

“That’s the spirit,” cajoled Dick. “Imagine it’s Timmy’s mouth around your cock, those nice pretty lips wrapped around you, that he’s got your cock buried all the way down his throat.” Jason gasped, fingers curling in harder when Dick swallowed him down again, noted the way that Dick seemed warmer, no longer cool to the touch, was running red-hot. Jason drank in the fevered blush on Dick’s cheeks, hand beginning to guide Dick’s head up and down, stroking the nape of his neck hesitantly. Dick shuddered, grinding against the bed for friction.

Dick moaned, the vibrations making Jason’s cock pulse in his mouth, and Jason tossed his head back, breathing shortly, breathing shallowly, tried to hold back. His eyes fluttered shut, and in the darkness behind his eyelids, he could envision Tim, Tim’s hair in his hand, Tim’s tongue lapping at the underside, Tim allowing him to guide his cock to press against the inside of his hollowed cheek.

“ _Good_ ,” he breathed, unable to help himself. The answering moan only fueled his desires, fueled his wicked desire. “ _So good for me_.” His free hand went to his mouth, teeth biting into the knuckles to silence his words, to muffle his voice, even as his other hand forced Dick deeper, so that his nose was buried in his pubic hair. Then he was coming down Dick’s throat, a weak cry erupting from his throat. Dick swallowed it down, sucked harder, until Jason was utterly spent. With a low moan and a rock of his hips, Dick quivered, and Jason knew he was orgasming as well. Then Dick was pulling off, lapping at Jason’s member, cleaning it, and the priest could only groan, his cock too sensitive to the cool air and Dick’s kittenish licks. Then with a final kiss to the head, Dick let his flaccid member go, crawling up Jason’s body to nuzzle at him like a cat. Too tired to care anymore, Jason wrapped an arm around Dick’s waist, bonelessly sinking into the sheets to catch his breath in heavy pants for many long moments.

Suddenly Dick’s face rose up, eyebrows furrowed. He sniffed the air, and Jason opened his eyes to regard him with curiosity.

“What is it?”

“I think you’ve got a visitor. I’ve never smelled this one before, so it’s not one of the churchgoers. Not that I think most churchgoers would show up at this time of the night,” mumbled Dick, slumping back down. Jason groaned, tossing a hand over his face.

“What is with people showing up after I’m having sex?” grumbled Jason. Dick snorted.

“I guess they like coming when you do.”

“Oh my god.” Jason pushed a cackling Dick off of him. “I can’t believe you just said that. _With a straight face_.” Dick’s grin only widened.

“I’m just full of surprises, Father Todd.”

“Indeed,” muttered Jason, unwillingly getting up, trying to make himself presentable. He buckled his belt back on, running a hand through his mussed hair, hoped that he wasn’t too flush, that it wasn’t too obvious.

“Stay here,” he said to the incubus. The incubus waved languidly at him, flopping back into the bed and wriggling underneath the covers. Jason closed the door behind him with a soft click, heading into the main hall once again. With impeccable timing, there were three successive knocks on the heavy church door.

He felt it was a bad idea to open the door so late in the evenings in Gotham, but then there was a second successive round of knocking, and he froze in recognition.

He knew whom his visitor was.

Steeling himself, taking a deep breath, he opened the door.

“Didn’t know you were back in Gotham. Need a place to stay?” he greeted.

“Jason. It has been awhile. Might I come in?” Talia’s piercing gaze assessed his disheveled appearance, and Jason knew he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to post this, but then since it’s new years I figured I may as well. Hope you enjoyed the early update! Also I hope that the part about Jason thinking he’s going insane made sense in that he thought that Dick was his own mental representation of his temptation and sin, so Dick interacting with Tim was Jason realizing that he’s either crazier than he thought or that yes, it’s not just in his head anymore :’D  
> Also, the Bartimaeus trilogy is a pretty enjoyable fantasy read, loved that series as a kid :D go read it  
> Leave a msg or kudos, they make me do little happy dances of which I'm in dire need of after Undertale >_>


	7. Cogitatione

“So, I’m assuming this isn’t a social visit, Talia. Haven’t heard from you much the past few years.” Jason watched from the doorway as Talia settled herself at the table as if she owned the place. And well, she technically did, Jason supposed. She had been the one to help him fix up the church many years ago, until he had enough support to make it on his own. “Can I get you water? Tea?” Fortunately Dick was making himself scarce, probably to observe proceedings.

“Beverages will be unnecessary, Jason.” Talia waved her hand to dismiss him. “As it is, I will only be in Gotham for a short while.” Her piercing gaze raked over him once. Sighing, Jason settled in the chair opposite her. “I see that the church is still standing. That is a good sign.”

Jason chuckled despite himself. “Yeah, surprised that it hasn’t gone up in flames yet. I think we both thought I wasn’t going to get far at playing at being a holy man.” Talia only hummed in response, a tiny smile playing along her lips.

“Perhaps you do not give yourself enough credit, Jason. You have always been able to pull through even the greatest of adversity, and you’ve certainly come a long way from the child full of anger that I once knew.”

Jason glanced away, tousling his hair sheepishly. “Yeah. I’ve calmed down. Not that I’m still not angry sometimes,” he admitted softly.

“Misguided anger and thoughts have led us both astray more than once. It seems that you’re on the right path now. I am proud of you.”

Jason grimaced. “That’s the thing, Tal. I…I’m not. Well, _doing_ the right thing.” Talia merely quirked an eyebrow, indicating for him to continue. “I…I don’t know what I’m doing. There’s this…this guy, okay? I swore I wouldn’t touch him, but – shit – I _love_ him.” Jason couldn’t look at her, staring at the tabletop like he had laser vision. “I don’t think loving another guy is wrong, but I laid my hands on him and broke my vows. I can’t forgive myself for that. Not ever. It’s not fair to him, either.”

Talia crooked an eyebrow. “I’m not particularly religious, Jason, but to my knowledge I understand that homosexuality in the Bible is a sin. Or, I suppose bisexuality, in your case.”

Jason stared, unsure if that was actually a sort-of quip from _Talia_ , of all people. He pushed on, deciding it was better not to laugh to avoid accidentally offending her. Talia was a scary person to cross, even if they both cared for each other, and laughing was _so_ not worth the risk. “Do not judge lest you be judged. At least, that’s what I preach at my sermons. I won’t condemn someone for something as absurd as simply _loving_. As for my…inclination for both genders, I reasoned that it was at least… forgivable so long as I never acted on it, since I was renouncing marriage for Him. But I _did_.”

Talia sighed, interlacing her fingers and resting her chin on them. “Jason, nobody can tell you what is wrong and what is right if you have decided it for yourself. And regardless of whatever mistakes you’ve made in the past and in the present, you’ve always had a good heart.”

Father Todd groaned. “Thanks Talia, but that’s not really solving my problem. I broke my vow to _God_.”

“And how does that bother you, Jason?” Talia leaned forward intently. “We both know that the first time you picked up the holy word you nitpicked it to _shreds_. The laws and rules of religion are inevitably susceptible to any variation of interpretation and selective retention as according to the era a society lives in.”

“Tal, I did him in the goddamn _church_ ,” burst out Jason, too frustrated to even be mortified. Saying it out loud only intensified the feeling of sins crawling on his back.

“I really don’t need to know about your sexual escapades, Jason,” cut in Talia smoothly, not even batting an eye. “You want advice Jason? Stop punishing yourself. You’ve done enough of that already. I didn’t save you so that you could be miserable. I saved you to give you a second chance at _happiness_. As a matter of fact, I came here to help you protect that, until you redirected the conversation.” She laid down five photos on the table, and Jason swallowed as he glanced through them. They weren't _quite_ incriminating, but they came close. They were shots taken from places that should have been nearly impossible angles, taken at times when no one should have been around. The Tims and Jasons in the photos weren't touching, weren't even invading each others' personal space, yet the intensity of their expressions, the tension in their locked gazes - the pictures  _screamed_ the truth and the very essence of their relationship.

“ _Fuck_. Talia, what, _how_ –”

“My father. Ra’s al Ghul. The one I hid you from during your…recovery.”

“Shit. Don’t tell me he’s still pissed off that you helped me and – wait does your old man think I’m cheating on you –”

“Nothing of the sort. My father is well aware that we parted ways long ago.” Talia waved a dismissive hand. “It is not you he is … interested in.”

“ _Tim_?” Talia nodded, her eyes hardening.

“My father has developed an – _obsession_ – with the Drake heir.”

“How do they know each other?”

“Timothy Drake owes my family a fairly sizeable debt due to my father saving the company from bankruptcy when Jack Drake passed away some years ago. Timothy Drake is very close to paying it off. Nevertheless, my father enjoys having people…owe him favors.”

“You can’t be –” Talia held up a hand, interrupting him.

“Despite some of the things my family has done, I do not believe my father would conduct himself in the manner that you are thinking. No, he wants Timothy Drake to come to him of his own free will. But he will manipulate Drake into believing he is alone, with no one else to rely on. Do not allow my father to corrupt Timothy, Jason.”

Jason blinked. “You’ve risked an awful lot to warn me, Talia; it means a lot and I really appreciate it. But why go so far?”

“I have spent long enough living in my father’s shadow, Jason. I do not wish to see another person warped by his tenets and ethos. I doubt that we will meet again; my father will not be pleased when inevitably learns that I came to warn you.” She exhaled softly, standing up and pushing her chair back all in one fluid movement. “Beware the Demon’s Head, Jason. The al Ghuls have vast financial resources, and Ra’s will not hesitate to use them if he thinks he can take Timothy in the end.” Talia pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. The soft brush of her lips reminded Jason of prayers for safe journeys and godspeed. “Be safe, Jason. And do not lose sight of what can be and what may come.”

“Take care of yourself, Talia.” She smiled gently at him, before a small, secretive curl of her lips lit up her face.

“It is better to marry than to be aflame with passion, Father Todd.” She smirked a little at his incredulous expression. “I do believe that is from Corinthians,” she added, and Jason scowled at the hint of smugness in her voice.

“Not getting married anytime soon, Talia,” he muttered, crossing his arms peevishly, though they both knew he was trying to avoid the point. Nevertheless, she graciously allowed him to do so.

“Don’t bother getting up; I know the way out. Take care of the Drake boy.” She vanished around the corner. Jason exhaled, knowing it was useless to go after her. Talia al Ghul had always been her own person, who did what she wanted when she wanted. If she was leaving Ra’s’ side, then all the better. He wished her luck, the weight of guilt roiling in his stomach lessening ever so slightly to be replaced with determination.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Tim exhaled, staring blankly at the papers he was working on for the next presentation he had to give at the company. He couldn’t think, too distracted as his mind churned at alarming rates.

He couldn’t shake off the feeling he _knew_ Jason’s brother. There had been an alarming sense of déjà vu that he still couldn’t ignore, yet no matter what he couldn’t piece it together. Tim was positive that if he had met someone anyone like him, he would have surely recalled it. He nestled his head in his arms, staring blankly at the reports laid out before him. Jason had been uncomfortable, and why shouldn’t he have been? Perhaps the kiss had been unwanted, a touch too far. Tim allowed his thumb to press against his lower lip, eyes closing when he remembered the graze of his lips over Jason’s cheek. Yet Jason had looked back at him a soft, tender, but underlying heat in his eyes. Tim sighed and shoved his work away, giving up on concentrating for the rest of the night. He couldn’t do this. Not with Ra’s al Ghul breathing down his neck and worrying about Jason and everything else. Trudging to bed, he tossed himself on top of the covers and allowed sleep to blissfully override his senses and overworked thoughts.

That night he dreamed of ink black hair, devilishly blue eyes, a shadowed lithe body, and a sinful tongue that ravished him until he could barely speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, hope y’all enjoyed. Wrote this really fast when I should have been studying. The quote I pulled from the bible is I Corinthians 7:8-9 and the full version is “To the unmarried and the widows I say that it is well for them to remain single as I am. But if they cannot exercise self-control, they should marry. For it is better to marry than to be aflame with passion”. Again, I’m not that knowledgeable about religion, so by all means feel free to let me know if I’m writing stuff wrong lol. And kudos if you spotted the Undertale reference :3
> 
> Also, I'm using the Talia from Lost Days, hope it's not too ooc? I don't have too much experience with her, so I hope I did her characterization justice. Critique please!
> 
> More importantly, we're getting towards the part of the story that's getting more plot heavy and will have a decisive factor in which pairing i work towards. Right now I'm leaning towards dickjaytim at the end though it's subject to change, but I'd like to know if a lot of people are turned away from polyamory and prefer either jaytim or jaydick (or maybe no one has a preference, i don't know xD). Anyway shout at me for which pairing you'd like to see! I'll try and appease the vocal majority though ultimately it depends on how the story writes itself. But at least I'll have a general idea of what you guys want :)


	8. Confrontation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *bows apologetically
> 
> I'm so sorry that I haven't updated for two months; i was busy with school and then I hit a writing slump after a trip to Berlin. I had to refresh a little on what I had written, so I sincerely hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Tim leaned forward, steepling his fingers before resting his chin atop them.

“I can’t say I don’t approve of your design, Ra’s. It is very well thought out.”

“Of course; I have the interest of the city at heart,” replied the man evenly, a slow smile gracing his expression.

“Bullshit,” retorted Tim cheerfully. The man quirked a disapproving eyebrow at him.

“Language, Timothy. I know what you’re thinking.”

“Do you, now?” he responded, leaning back to drain the rest of his coffee. Ra’s rose from the seat across from Tim, gazing out the window of the thirty-fifth floor.

“It’s a gorgeous view,” he noted, lacing his hands behind his back. Tim nodded, though he knew Ra’s couldn't see the movement.

“Your plan would require more capital than Drake Industries would be able to supply,” stated Tim calmly. “But you knew that already, didn’t you?”

“I did.”

Tim sighed, deciding to cut to the point. “What do you want, Ra’s?” he asked, looking directly at the man. “What brought you all the way to Gotham? You could have simply sent a representative from one of your shell companies for this proposal.”

Ra’s frowned, turning back to the younger man. The afternoon sun shone directly through the window, blinding Tim a little. “I thought that was rather obvious, Timothy. Perhaps I simply enjoy your company.”

“Perhaps. Perhaps not.” Tim shrugged, a touch exaggerated, and Ra’s tutted at the slight slouch to Tim’s frame.

“No matter how you try to dispel my attention, you have already caught my eye, Timothy. You would do well to simply drop the pretense.”

“Shame. I hoped it would do some good.” Tim straightened back up. “Ra’s, while I appreciate…whatever this is, if this is a way to be…on my good side, it’s pointless.”

Ra’s laughed, deep and low, sitting back down in his chair. “Is this what you are calling this now? Me appealing to your good side?”

“If it isn’t, then what is it?” asked Tim exasperatedly.

“You’ve accepted my goodwill once in the past; is it really so difficult to believe I’m extending the same courtesy once again?”

“Yes.” Tim leaned back, tipping the chair back onto two legs slightly and back down. “You couldn’t care less about Gotham, Ra’s. You think it’s a gutter full of trash. Which is why I think you’re trying to impress me with this design. It must have taken you months to come up with this.”

 Ra’s laughed. “Sharp as ever. But, do you know why I’m going to such lengths?”

Tim frowned at him, lip curling delicately. “I was under the assumption that you still want me to work under you.”

“You would do far better under my care, Timothy. Gotham is holding you back.” Ra’s spread an arm expressively. “You invest valuable time and effort into building a public image to build goodwill, trying to pander to investors and stakeholders who can only think of their own wealth. Think of the good you could do outside of Gotham.”

“Gotham is my home. I’m not leaving it.”

“I’m not asking you to.” Ra’s eyes never once left Timothy’s. “Though if you did, I would certainly not be adverse to it. Truly, it is admittedly difficult for me to understand why you love this place so much, especially when you have lost so much in this very city.”

Tim’s eyes narrowed. “I have little need for your pity, Ra’s. I’m doing quite well on my own, as you can see.”

“A little gratitude would be nice, Timothy,” sighed the older man. “I certainly didn’t _have_ to save Drake Industries from declaring bankruptcy. _You_ came to me for help, and I did, when no one else would.” He leaned in a little closer. “Where would you be, now, if I hadn’t? If I demanded the payment for the rest of your debt, what would you do? Would you turn over Drake Industries to me? Its net worth would certainly be enough to cover it.”

Timothy didn’t back down under the man’s piercing gaze. “But you aren’t going to, are you,” he stated calmly.

“I could.”

“But you won’t.” Tim leaned back, satisfied. “You’ve already revealed your…obsession with me, Ra’s, but you won’t settle for simply a few nights of little old me.” Ra’s looked like he was about to interrupt, but Tim didn’t give him a chance to. “If I accept this proposal, Drake Industries would suffer a loss for this financial quarter and for the foreseeable one. You just want to make sure you don’t lose this… _whatever_ this is between us, at least until you think you can badger me into accepting your infinite supply of offers. And even if I did accept turning Drake Industries over to you, you’d be disappointed, wouldn’t you?” Tim chuckled darkly. “You’d lose the only reason why you’d bother to drop by Gotham.”

“Astute as ever, Timothy,” purred Ra’s, eyes glinting. “You continue to impress me. You’re right, of course.”

“Also, I have to ask you to stop sending me gifts, Ra’s. I’m afraid they are rather…unwanted and unnecessary.”

“I’ve toned them down per your request already,” retorted Ra’s, clearly sounding a bit miffed.

“You can’t bribe me with gifts, Ra’s. Not to join your business empire, as impressive as it may be, and certainly not to join your… bed.” Tim’s cheeks lightly tinged pink at that, the words finally out in the open.

Ra’s sighed. “Disappointing. Perhaps something to do with that young man in the church?”

Tim’s back went rigid. “Don’t bring him into this like yesterday, Ra’s,” he warned. “If you’re threatening him –”

“I wasn’t going to. Rather, you’re threatening each other,” argued Ra’s. “You are threatening his faith, and he is threatening your –” He was interrupted by Tim’s bitter laugh.

“I _dare_ you to finish that sentence, Ra’s. Threatening _me_? I think you mean threatening your _claim_ to me.”

Ra’s’ eyebrows furrowed at that. “You don’t know him.”

“Oh, and do _you_?” retorted Tim, almost shouting. Ra’s clicked his tongue.

“It is unbecoming and unprofessional of you to lose your control like that, Timothy,” he reprimanded. “And actually…yes. I do know him. One could even argue personally, though my daughter never officially introduced him to me when they were…together.”

That stopped Tim short. “ _What_?” he asked, feeling like someone had ripped a rug out from under him, heart nearly stopping.

Ra’s frowned. “So you _don’t_ know.” He leaned forward. “Well, it isn’t my place to tell you the details, nor do I know them all, as I am somewhat…estranged from my daughter. Your priest isn’t as virtuous or noble as you may think. Perhaps you know that already,” he emphasized his argument with a pointed look at Tim. “I’m afraid we often don’t know the people we care about nearly as well as we like to think.” He patted Tim’s shoulder almost companionably. Tim’s fingers were gripping his empty coffee mug, knuckles whitened around the handle.

“It…doesn’t matter,” Tim forced out, his expression shuttering a little. “What he does or did in the past is of no concern to me.”

“Even if I told you my daughter wiped his criminal record for him?” retorted Ra’s. “I dislike watching you get emotionally hurt when you could do much better. I would also advise you to stay away, but clearly at this moment in time you are blinded by your attraction for him.” Ra’s stood up, pushing the chair back. “Simply know that if you ever change your mind or need to talk, I am only a phone call away.” He leaned up, brushing back a stray curl of hair from Timothy’s eyes.

“People don’t easily change, Timothy. Humans are far too prone to reverting back to old habits. It’s a sorry truth we all must learn eventually. Perhaps he’s become a better person than when he was first physically involved with my daughter, but I am rather hesitant to give him the benefit of the doubt.” He was about to turn away, when Tim spoke again, every word carefully enunciated like each syllable was made of broken glass.

“I swear if you are simply lying to me, there will be hell to pay, Ra’s.”

Ra’s sighed, carding a frustrated hand through his hair. “Why would I lie when I simply want to make you happy?” he queried, turning back.

“Make me happy or make me yours?”

“You would not be unhappy being mine, I can assure you. You have lost much, Timothy, and I offer the world to you. You don't realize how much latent potential you have. The talent I could cultivate in you is enormous." Here Ra's sighed almost wistfully, before continuing. "You would do well to think about my offer, instead of simply spurning it as if it were a matter of pride. But another time. We’ll be in touch, Timothy. I’ll see myself out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted more Tim since he hadn't really been appearing much, but then I decided I wanted to keep the chapter focus on him rather than convoluting it further with Jason and Dick for the time being. The next update should be much faster and hopefully longer, I promise! Sorry that the chapter was a bit short (I guess my word count tends to skyrocket when there's smut involved? lol)
> 
> Reviews and kudos keep me writing, since they remind me that there are people out there who want me to finish this story <3 As always, Tim is sort of difficult for me to write, I hope he's not too ooc :-/ Would love to know what people want to see from this story (apart from faster updates heh)
> 
> I just got a  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/)! trying to get the hang of it though... but yeah msg me there or something! i dunno :D i like bouncing ideas off people
> 
>  


	9. Truth Within the Lies

Tim exited the building, feeling the worse for wear and as if he hadn’t slept in ages. While the Gotham skyline looked gorgeous from his office, from street level it was gray and faded, with skyscrapers reflecting the perpetually gray clouds above them. Passerby barely spared a glance at him, all immersed in their own commutes back home, getting into cars and cabs and driving off without even looking at their surroundings.

It made Tim sick, thinking about the things Ra’s had claimed; that with Ra’s, the man veiled the lies within the truth, until they blurred inescapably together. Really though, who was truly in the wrong here? Jason? Or Tim? Tim had been the one to seduce the priest, to take advantage of his pity and kindness, of that Tim could admit. It made his head hurt, until he realized someone was calling his name.

“Tim!” A hand descended upon his shoulder, and Tim jolted a little.

“Oh. Um. You’re, Jason’s brother.” The man beamed down at him, warm smile disarming.

“Hey! I saw you while I was out for a jog, thought I’d say hi. You okay? You looked really tired.”

“I’m fine,” said Tim automatically. He remembered kissing Jason in front of his brother, and his face flushed. Oh god. Maybe he had went too far? Then he recalled the faint flame of…discomfort he had suffered then, watching the two interact, and his embarrassment receded.

Dick was watching him shrewdly, before his face brightened. “Say, you wanna check out that café over there? I’ve been meaning to drag Jason there with me, but that man rarely gets out. Whaddya say?”

Tim chewed his lip hesitating, but then gave in. “All right.”

~*~*~*~

“Well, if you don’t mind me being so forward, how long have you been involved with my bro? Just curious.”

Tim sputtered into his latte, daring to glance at Dick’s expression. It seemed…open, almost innocent, a weird expression to Tim when being grilled about someone not in his best interests to see.

“I…don’t know if you could call it seeing,” he admitted honestly, staring into the white styrofoam of his cup lid. Dick nodded sympathetically.

“A onetime thing? It looks like you want it to be more, though.” His eyes gazed discerningly at Tim, his coffee untouched.

Tim winced. “I should have known better. I apologize.”

“Hey, no sweat.” Dick smiled easily and lounged back in his chair. “Jay does what he wants, when he wants. We can all agree he’s not the most saintly priest out there.” He laughed, an obvious sign for Tim to join in as well.

Tim smiled wanly. “What sort of mistakes?”

Dick’s laugh faded. “If he hasn’t told you, it’s not my place to say. But…well, you know.” He waved a hand vaguely in the air. “We’ve all done things we’re not proud of. Jay especially. He’s doing what he can to repent and all that, but, well, I guess there are some things that aren’t all that forgivable.”

“Why are you telling me all this?” asked Tim, his blood running cold.

“You’re a sweet kid, Tim. I don’t want to see you get hurt because you haven’t seen the other side of my bro. Don’t get me wrong, Jason’s great. But we’ve all got our demons.” Dick winked at him. “And Jay’s got the kind he can’t hold in.”

Tim stared at his coffee, feeling slightly nauseous. “You’re not the first person to warn me off.”

“I’m just saying not many people can handle Jason, kid. You come from a pretty different background from him, you follow?”

“No,” said Tim softly. “Maybe I don’t.” And really, what _did_ he know about Father Todd? “But I want to know. From him.”

Dick nodded, eyes serious, and yet again Tim couldn’t understand the feeling of déjà vu lacing through him, that Dick _knew_ things he didn’t. “I understand. Well, I should get going. Thanks for the coffee, Tim.” Pushing his chair back, Dick paused. “Oh, and because you’re a nice kid, Tim, I think you should know Jay’s ex-girlfriend dropped by the church last night. Like I said, I didn’t know how long you two have been involved but – you should probably be aware of that. See ya.”And with that bombshell, Dick exited with a passing wave, leaving Tim to stew alone in his frozen thoughts.

~*~*~*~

“Where the hell did you go?” growled Father Todd as Dick reappeared, tail twisting lazily in the air.

“Wherever I please,” hummed Dick cheerfully. “You don’t own me, Father Todd.”

“So I’m just your food supply?” Jason crossed his arms distrustfully.

“Speaking of which, I am a bit peckish,” grinned Dick. Pushing Father Todd against the table, Dick leaned down but was stopped by a firm hand and narrowed eyes.

“You smell like coffee.”

“So?” asked Dick, trying to play it cool, but Jason wasn’t deterred. He cursed inwardly.

“Where the hell did you get coffee? Or pay for it?”

“Relax, Jay, who said I _had_ to pay?” Dick smirked, winding his lithe body about Jason’s build. “A few sweet words here and there, and strangers were falling over themselves trying to offer me things. Incubus, remember? Caramel macchiatos are nice, by the way.”

Jason snorted distrustfully, but disaster seemed to have been averted for the time being. “I wanted to ask you a few questions.”

“And _I_ wanted to suck your-”

“Can it, demon.” Jason’s fingers sharply twisted the rosary around Dick’s neck, and Dick’s breath hitched as he felt the chain cut into his neck. “You’ll get what you want after I get what I want.”

Dick pouted. “Fine. So spill.”

“What made you decide to latch onto me?” Jason frowned as Dick changed tactics to nuzzle his collarbone.

“You’re going to have to be a little more specific than that.” Jason hated the way his breath hitched as Dick’s tongue flicked out to lap at the dip of his collar.

“I mean, why me, out of all the priests here? Out of anyone, here.”

Dick hummed, buzzing his lips against Jason’s suddenly too-hot skin, tasting the faint hint of salt. “Pained souls always taste the sweetest, Father,” he hummed. “And yours is _exceptionally_ pained.” He sighed as he felt Jason’s heat seep into his skin, the way it made his skin prickle with arousal. He heard Jason snort, his heartbeat erratic when he nipped the lobe of his ear, careful not to break the skin.

“That’s just it, then?” managed Jason breathily. Dick pulled back to grin at him.

“Gotham’s a breeding ground for pain, Father. You of all people should know that.” He pecked Jason’s lips fondly, felt him jerk beneath his wandering hands. “But no.” Dick smiled. “I think you know the answer, Jay. C’mon, why don’t you think back a bit?”

“J-just how long have you been tracking me?” hissed Jason, groaning as Dick kissed his jawline, a hand sliding down to massage the growing bulge in his pants.

“Not that long. At least, for the average demon lifespan, anyway,” chuckled Dick. “We’re patient, Father. And what we want, we _always_ get. But Jay, you of all people should know why I’m here. Sure, maybe there’s not a lot you could remember, since I guess it’d be too much for your mind to take in, but I’m guessing you remember that you _died_?”

Jason stumbled back in shock, eyes widening. Grinning, the incubus bracketed him against the table. “I’d ask you how you know about that, but I guess there wouldn’t be much point since you are in fact a demon,” managed Jason. Dick grinned at him cheerfully.

“Right. Well, does that answer your question?”

“So, I’m guessing you’re trying to drag me back to hell?” asked Jason dryly, curling his fingers into the rosary chain once again.

“Who said you went there in the first place?” blinked Dick. “I mean, sure, you were an asshole, but you weren’t really the kind of asshole the higher-ups go after.”

Jason managed a broken laugh. “You can’t seriously mean to tell me I went to heaven.”

“Nah. Just the usual spiel, not pure enough for heaven, not bad enough for hell. But something happened, so I’m ‘sposed to bring you back. But isn’t this more fun?” Dick grinned at him. “I mean, either way you’re mortal, so you’re going to die eventually, so isn’t this better for both of us?” Feeling like he had divulged far too much already, Dick slipped his hand into Jason’s pants, rewarded by a grunt as he cupped Jason’s arousal.

“I thought you said you wanted to eat my soul. Is that the same thing as sending me to hell, or are you lying again?”

“Well, that would be telling, Jay. I think you should just indulge me now.” Dick smirked as he tugged the zipper down, dipping his head to kiss Jason as filthily as he dared. “Bon appetit.”

“We’re not done yet, demon,” hissed Jason, but Dick wasn’t paying attention anymore, as he swallowed Jason’s moans down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bleh, plot stuff I need to work out, hope you guys enjoyed anyway xD
> 
> Reviews and kudos are always appreciated! <3


	10. The Past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I haven't updated this since April uwu *bows apologetically*
> 
> But I was hit with a little inspiration for this, thankfully so I decided to get it out before it disappeared! Please enjoy :)

Jason sat in silence at the foot of the hill, the barren dead tree like a jagged thunderbolt cutting through the sky above him but providing just barely enough shelter from the drizzle. A few paces back, Dick lounged on the dry grass, this particular area of the grounds desolate.

“I didn’t expect you of all people to take death so seriously,” the incubus called, stretching languidly.

Father Todd sighed. “What makes you say that?”

“You came back from it, did you not?” shrugged Dick, examining his claws, flexing them experimentally.

“Still. Death isn’t cheap.” Jason closed his eyes, the icy pins of cold rain wakening him as he looked up into the storm clouds.

“Catherine Todd, hm?” Dick slunk over curiously, draping himself over Jason’s shoulder and reading off the gravestone. “Your mother?”

“If you could call her that,” snorted Jason wryly.

“And yet here you are.” Dick flicked a piece of gravel at the headstone; it pinged off almost noiselessly. “This isn’t consecrated ground.” He looked at Jason almost accusingly. “And in spite of your chosen occupation, you have done nothing about it.”

Silence. Jason’s gaze never leaves the old weathered tomb marker.

Frustrated that he wasn’t getting a rise out of the priest, Dick slunk up into Jason’s face. “Well?” he demanded. Then a sneer curved over his expression. “Oh, _I_ get it. No wonder it was so easy to break into the church. I knew you weren’t truly a believer, but this _really_ takes the cake.”

“Richard.”

“Don’t give me that crap about believing in God but not all his teachings, or even vice versa, because –”

“ _Richard_!” Jason pushed him away roughly; pain lanced through Dick like a hot iron. He stumbled backwards, devoid of his usual grace, gasping as his back hit the tombstone.

“What the hell?” he snarled, though inside he rejoiced at having pushed Jason far enough to lose his cool. Yet when he looked back at Father Todd, the man’s anger was already smoldering away, his expression tired and gaunt.

“Could you get off her tombstone? Please.” the priest asked quietly, and Dick was startled enough at the lack of venom in Father Todd’s voice to gape and quietly slip off. He rejoined Jason at the foot of the stoop, watching warily as the priest closed his eyes in silent prayer.

“Did she mean a lot to you?” he asked abruptly, uncomfortable with the silence and the drizzle. He stretched his wings out, a rare occasion to really display what creature he was; as an afterthought he allowed one large black wing to carefully stretch over Father Todd’s head, shielding him from the worst of the rain.

“No. Not particularly. There aren’t many fond memories that I have of her.”

“So why are you here, then?” Dick’s tail flickered into existence, curling in mild agitation and confusion.

“She died today,” said Jason monotonously. “And maybe – I guess I thought it was sad that there wouldn’t be anyone that would remember her.”

“I’m assuming Pops is still alive, though, considering that he’s not next to her,” probed Dick curiously.

“Jail for life. Cushier than he deserves, probably.”

Dick fidgeted. “Humans are all pretty nasty, in one way or another,” he offered.

Jason craned his head around to stare at him. “Are you trying to _comfort_ me?”

“Just stating facts, Father Todd.”

“You’re not a particularly great person yourself either, incubus.”

“I think I do pretty well for a being without a heart.”

Jason grunted in response, but ultimately said nothing. They must have looked like quite the pair, if anyone could have seen Dick, a priest and an incubus siting under a barren apple tree in the rain in front of a tombstone.

“How’d she die? Seems like you would’ve been a kid when she did,” asked Dick, uncomfortable with Jason’s stony silence once again. “Children don’t have much of a concept of death, from what I’m aware of. Fortunately I don’t deal with them, being a Lilin-demon and all. Nasty little hobgoblins.” He glanced at Jason, gauging his reaction to his spiel.

“I was old enough,” mumbled Father Todd once more, choosing to pointedly ignore Dick’s comments. “But I think I was mostly sad because I knew I was supposed to be. I might have hated her, sometimes.”

“And now?”

“I pity her.” Jason closed his eyes. “She had it hard. We all had it hard. And maybe I can’t fully fault her for her choices, anymore.”

“Bullshit.” Dick retracted his wings from over Jason’s head, flopping onto his back to face the dark storm clouds. “Maybe you can’t fault her, but you sure as hell haven’t forgiven her.”

“One day,” whispered Jason, hanging his head, and Dick sighed and flopped onto his lap. Strangely enough, Jason didn’t complain, only closing his eyes. “One day.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really wanna draw the whole scene with dick sheltering jay from the rain, but sadly it would just be stick figures lmao.
> 
> Again, I'm so sorry for the late chapter :-/ also sorry that it's so short, it's been awhile and I'm trying to regain my bearings for where I left off with this fic before going full steam ahead, so I figured some backstory would help ease my way back into this fic.
> 
> You can follow me  [tumblr](http://rivetingfabrications.tumblr.com/) if you wanna see what i'm doing when procrastinating on writing, but be warned, it's nsfw, so fair warning lol.


	11. Damian

The temperature dipped a few degrees, but even without looking Dick knew the presence of his kin.

“This church isn’t big enough for the two of us, Li’l D,” he called, rocking back on his haunches as the shadows lengthened, the stained glass of the windows dulling and losing their luster. “You’ve gotten better at hiding your presence, though,” he offered cheerfully.

The new demon materialized, all smoke and claws and jagged bat wings, and Dick winced as the extended appendages accidentally knocked into the pews. “Ouch,” Dick said, wincing, and Damian hissed, his fangs sharpening.

“Grayson,” he said, and Dick pouted as he faced the young incubus.

“I swear, you get bigger every time I see you, Dami,” Dick said. “So, what brings you to the human world?”

“Father wants you back.” Damian crossed his arms, his features not quite fully sharpened into their usual stern expression, unused as he was to the mortal realm. His nose wrinkled. “Why the hell are you looking like that? You look atrocious.”

“What?” Dick looked down at himself. “Are you talking about the sweatpants? I can’t help that the person I’m trying to seduce has terrible fashion choices.”

Damian sneered, his lip curling upwards. “Surely you can’t be so dense, Grayson. I’m talking about the fact that you’re still in _human_ form.”

Dick shrugged. “Call it change of pace. Why does Bruce wanna see me?”

Damian’s wings flapped irritably. “He thinks you’re playing with your food too much, Grayson. That you’re getting in too _deep_. And really, a _priest_?”

“You’ll understand when you’re a few centuries older,” said Dick lazily. “Corrupted, tortured souls always taste the sweetest.”

“I don’t have nearly as much of a sweet tooth as you do,” scoffed Damian, folding his arms. Then his eyes narrowed, zeroing in on Dick’s neck.

“That crucifix –” he hissed, stepping forward, and Dick cringed inwardly.

“Just a mild misstep,” he offered. “The priest doesn’t know what he’s doing with it.”

“I don’t believe it,” growled Damian. “Father is right. You _are_ getting far too ahead of yourself.”

“Hey now,” started Dick defensively, “the man is a fool; he doesn’t know what he’s trifling with.”

“Considering he worked out at least _some_ section of your name and bound your lives together, I’d say he’s half a head smarter than you,” snorted Damian. He sniffed the air again. “His scent is stale. Almost like he’s –” Damian’s head whipped up to stare at Dick, the pieces falling into place.

“Oh, _I_ see.” Slowly Damian’s face curled into a devious sneer. “You’re playing a dangerous game, Richard. Feeding off the energy of a dead man walking?”

“By all accounts, he’s definitely alive and kicking though.” Dick smirked. “I can definitely vouch for that.”

“And yet. He’s not even your real goal.”

“Not at all,” agreed Dick easily. “So, are you going to get in the way, _Ibn_?”

Damian’s fangs glittered at the first syllable of his true name. “I’d be careful of toying with my food for too long, Grayson. Humans have a way of being uncannily unpredictable. And I’d be terribly disappointed in you should you become the prey and not the hunter.” Damian turned away. “I’ll let Father know you won’t be around, seeing as you can’t even return to the demon realm for long periods thanks to that crucifix around your neck.”

“Well, you don’t have to tell him in so much detail-” started Dick, but Damian was already dematerializing, fading away, and Dick huffed in exasperation.

“Great.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be a lot longer but I'm going on vacation so I wanted to get this out before I left.
> 
> Leave a msg or kudos if you enjoyed <3 It makes me feel like I'm actually doing something productive with this story if I'm making people happy :'D

**Author's Note:**

> Comments would be greatly appreciated so that I know if people are interested in this sort of thing!


End file.
